


What Are The Chances

by Lemonworshiper



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mama Weasel, New Jersey, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter wants to Adult, Peter works at a bar, Running Away, Secrets, Sooo Much Angst, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, peter is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonworshiper/pseuds/Lemonworshiper
Summary: Peter is tired of being treated like a kid, he may be 16 but he's been through more than most adults. He's fought aliens, Crazy scientists who like to experiment on themselves, Friends, enemies, you name it he's fought it. He risks his life on a daily basis but still no one wants to listen to him. So he packs up and heads to New Jersey alone, maybe this way he can really enjoy life.
Relationships: Deadpool/Spider-man, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 60
Kudos: 374





	1. New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Yay here's to a new story!!!!

Peter slid his shoes and coat on, they were the last things that he needed before he left. He looked around his room at the now mostly empty space that it had become and sighed. He didn’t want to go but he felt like he had too, it was probably going to hurt Aunt May but it was necessary. So with one final sweep Peter grabbed his backpack and his duffle bag and left the apartment.

Peter locked the door to the house and put his keys in the mailbox and headed to a cab that was waiting for him. Peter had been saving money for this for months now, he kept it in a seperate account so that his aunt wouldn’t see it. He had almost three thousand dollars saved and a job lined up for where he was going. Sure he was only sixteen but Peter knew he needed a game plan and money. This was something he had been thinking about for the better part of a year and it was all coming to fruition. Peter watched as the cab pulled away with him inside, a part of him wondered when the next time he would see that yellow house would be. 

“So Mr. Parker, where is it you are going?” The cabbie asked, his thick New York accent calling from the front seat.

“The train station please.” Peter replied.

“Sure thing kid.” The driver headed downtown for the metro.

Peter pulled his old phone out of his pocket and just stared at it. He thought about keeping it in case of an emergency but that would defeat the whole purpose. Really adults didn’t have people to fall back on all the time, so Peter crushed the phone in his hand and set it on the backseat. He then pulled out a cheap flip phone that he had bought yesterday, it only had a few numbers in it. Aunt May, Tony, and his new work, this way he had their numbers but they couldn’t get a hold of him. 

Peter wasn’t too naive to not leave a note, but he also didn’t give any indication as to where he was going. Tonight he was going to stay in a motel, he had hair-dye and glasses and he was going to let what little facial hair that he had actually grow out. He had also put lifters in his shoes to make himself seem taller and was wearing a couple extra shirts under a slightly too big jaket. Lucky for him it was still cold out so he could get away with it. 

Peter took a mental stock of the things that he had, the most he would need is food and shelter, which hopefully wouldn’t be much of a problem as long as they just accepted his cash and didn’t ask for an ID. 

There was one thing that Peter did that he kind of regretted but he knew it was a good idea that he hadn’t brought it with him. In fact Peter hald left it with a note attached to it for Mr.Stark. The suit had been a big part of his life, but Tony had been right a year ago, the suit didn’t make Spider-man, Spider-man made the suit. He felt slightly insecure without it but figured that Tony still had some kind of tracking device planted in it. 

“We’re here.” The cabbie said as he pulled to a stop. “Have you got someone waiting for you on the other end?” 

“Yeah, it’s not the first time I’ve made this trip.” Peter lied smoothly as he handed the man some money.

“Okay kid, be careful out there, there’s been a lot of weirdos out there lately.” He gave Peter a lopsided smile.

“Thanks.” Peter said as he stepped out of the cab, his bags in hand and broken phone left in the backseat.

  
  


As soon as he was in the train station and had his ticket in hand Peter allowed himself to relax. He still had about two hours before he had to worry about May getting home and subsequently calling Tony and everyone else that she knew. By then he would be on the train and out of New York. 

Peter fidgeted in his seat as he waited for his train to pull into the station but as soon as it was announced Peter was on his feet and waiting on the platform. As soon as the doors opened and he was allowed to board Peter was getting into his seat and relaxed. He was on his way. 

\----

Peter hadn’t realized that he had fallen asleep until someone was tapping him on the shoulder asking for his ticket.

“Oh sorry here.” Peter held out his ticket and the man punched a hole in it.

“Your stop is next sir.” The train attendant said then walked away.

He was in New Jersey already?! It had felt like maybe a few moments it made sense though. He hadn’t slept the night before in his attempt to pack his things and then the added stress and adrenaline that he was doing this. It was really happening. Now that he was awake again and h knew his stop was next Peter’s heart started racing again.

_ ‘Next stop Trenton New Jersey.’ _ A voice over the intercom announced.

Peter picked up his bags, he hadn’t really wanted to go more than a state away but he still wanted the option if it came up. Peter waited until the train came to a stop and got off. He had looked a the maps and had a vague idea of where he was going. There was a motel that was less than half a mile from the train station and another three blocks from there was the place that Peter had gotten a job at. Well most likely had gotten a job. He still had to go in for his final interview. 

Peter made his way to the motel he looked around at his surroundings but made sure to make minimal eye contact with people. It was easy enough to find the motel, the bright red neon sign out front made it simple. Peter walked in a laughed to himself at the old fashioned Bell over the door as it clanged loudly. 

“Hello, how can I help you dear?” A kindly old lady asked from behind the counter. 

“I’d like a room please.” Peter smiled at her as he walked over to the reception desk..

“How long are you planning on staying?” The lady asked as she started shuffling the papers around her desk. 

“Two weeks?” Peter had meant it to be more like a statement but it ended up a question at his own hesitance.

“Alright, it’s fifty-three for a night and three-twenty-five for a week, you can either do Weekly or bi-weekly, Bi-weekly would be five hundred.” She said as she listed off the packages.

“I’ll do the bi-weekly.” Peter felt a little hesitant but he went along with it anyway.

“Alright will that be cash or credit?” She still had the sweet smile on her face, but something told Peter that if he tried any funny business she would mess him up.

“Card.” Peter stated as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket. 

“Wonderful. Do you have an ID for the card?” She asked as she grabbed the card from Peter. Peter was quick to produce his ID which she scrutinized thoroughly before handing it back. “Alright, you’re all set here are these back and here is your key, you’re in room two-o-seven. Have a wonderful day and if you need anything the number and hours are in the room.” 

  
  


Peter quickly grabbed the key. “Thank you.”

Peter turned and walked back out of the office and towards the row of motel room doors. Once he found his room on the second floor Peter opened the door and looked in. As far as motel rooms went it was pretty standard, there was a bed, TV, small kitchen, and a door that more than likely led to a bathroom. 

“Home sweet home I guess.” Peter sighed and tossed his duffle in and closed and locked his door. “I have a few hours before I have to go to my interview, might as well unpack.” Great now he was talking to himself.

Peter set out to put his things into the drawers and once he was done he realized that it had only been about ten minutes. He looked around his meager space before flopping down on his bed face first. This was either a colossally bad idea or one of the best decisions of his life, he just had to wait and see. 

Peter pulled out his cheap little phone and set an alarm on it for an hour from now, he could probably do with another small nap. Just something to help rest his nerves. Peter closed his eyes and tried to let himself drift off, but all he was left with was his thoughts. He thought about how Aunt May would be home now and probably crying and freaking out. How Tony would more than likely be looking for him either that or looking at the suit that Peter left for him. A part of Peter wanted to cry but he couldn’t he’d hardly started he couldn’t get down now.

The alarm going off jerked Peter from his thoughts, it was time to start his new life. He was going to do this, he could do this. This was what he wanted after all, to be an adult and be treated that way.


	2. Step One: Get a Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how long this is going to be but hey look I got another chapter up already!!!!

Peter opened the door to the little supermarket and looked around. He was extremely early, like almost a half hour but he figured that it would give him some time to look around. He had wandered around the area trying to familiarize himself with things. It was only four in the afternoon so there were people everywhere which made it feel like home but still so very different. Peter took his time to wander and when it got to ten minutes before his interview Peter walked over to the manager on duty.

“Can I help you sir?” Peter looked at the name tag and saw the name Dean written on it.

“Yes, actually I’m here for an interview. I’m Peter.” Peter held his hand out and Dean quickly grabbed it and shook, he had a bright smile on his face.

Dead looked young, not nearly as young as Peter but probably still in his early twenties. Dean led Peter to the back area where he said the store manager was currently hiding, working on paperwork probably. When the office door was opened and Peter stepped in he came face to face with a very grubby looking man, he was shorter than Peter and looked to be about fifty and in need of some happy pills.

“Hello sir, my name is Peter Parker. I’m here for that interview.” Peter held his hand out and plastered a friendly smile on his face.

“Nice to meet ya Pete, you mind if I call you that?” The man asked. “Name’s Chris, how was the trip?” He pulled away and went through the pile of papers on his desk. 

“Great actually, I haven’t really been out of New York before. I went to Germany once on a class trip but that was it.” Peter took the seat when it was offered.

“That’s good to hear, now you mentioned that you’ve had a job before, how long have you been working?” Chris was writing things down on a clipboard that he had found at the bottom of a stack of papers.

“I started working at Delmar’s in September of last year after I had turned sixteen.” Peter fidgeted slightly.

“Great, now what about school, you’ll be starting soon I suppose?” Peter nodded. “What about weekends?”

“Free all day.” Peter felt like he had this in the bag.

“Well that’s good. Now listen Peter, you seem like a good kid and I know you just moved here but I don’t know if this is the place for you. You’re still in school so it’s going to limit your availability greatly, I’d love to hire you but unfortunately I don’t think that’s going to be the case. See I need someone to work mornings, I’ve already got more than enough people for evening shifts. Thank you for coming,” Chris stood up and so did Peter. “Why don’t you come back after graduation and I’m sure we can get you in here.” 

Peter felt a little numb as he shook Chris’ hand again and was led out of the back area. It was a loss, but he could find something else. There were plenty of places that were hiring around here, but since he was here he might as well get some food. He tried to keep it cheap, he ended up spending only forty dollars. He had already made a large dent in what little money he had but he could do this, he just had to keep it in mind. So with his bags Peter stopped back by his motel and put the food away. 

He thought about just staying in and moping, but that wasn’t going to get him anywhere, so off for job hunting he went. He went to any place nearby that had a help wanted sign and was rejected at every turn. He ended up about two miles from his Motel in a rather shady looking part of town. He was getting tired and the sun had already set. Peter bundled into his coat a little deeper, now he was starting to feel hopeless. He caught sight of a nearby bar, maybe they had some good food and he wouldn’t get stabbed, he also noted the help wanted sign. 

He looked a the sign for another moment and decided to say fuck it, what was another rejection. Peter pushed the front door open and was greeted by a warm gust of putrid smelling air. He knew better than to hesitate near the door and walked through the very loud and gross bar. When he got to the Bar itself he was almost immediately grabbed by the arm.

“Oh no you’re too young to be in here kid, out out.” The guy that had grabbed him was about the same size as Peter but his hair was a scraggly blond color and he wore thick rimmed glasses.

“Wait, I swear I’m not here for any booze.” Peter tried to protest.

“Don’t care, this isn’t a place for a kid like you.” The man had dragged him back to the door.

“Wait please,” Peter planted his feet, he could be immovable if he wanted. “I saw your help wanted sign, and I really need a job!” Peter pleaded, the blond man stopped and turned his eyes to Peter.

“No way kid. You’re like twelve.” The man tried to pull Peter back out of the bar.

“I can be a bust boy if you want, I can stay and clean up after close or before open, I don’t care. Please.” Peter begged.

“Why would you want to work here kid, go home to your mommy.” The man tugged at Peter.

“I don’t have one, I just moved here by myself. I need something to pay the bills, please, you’ll hardly notice I’m here.” Peter knew that he was begging a lot, but this might very well be his last opportunity.

The other man sighed and dropped Peter’s arm and sighed. He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking directly into Peter’s eyes. 

“I have a few conditions. The assholes around here like to get handsy now I’m not going to protect you, so you’re going to have to protect yourself.” The man looked past Peter for a moment and called out. “Buck, get your giant ass over here.” 

Peter turned and saw a giant six-foot something man that looked like he could probably break Peter in half but was very soft in the middle so he probably didn’t do it very often. He came up behind Peter, Peter could feel the low thrum of his spider-sense warning him of the potential danger. 

“If you can incapacite him, I’ll give you the job. If you’re too scared you can walk out of the door now.” The man offered.

“Weasel… you want me to hit a kid?” Buck asked.

“Nah, just throw him out.” Weasel shrugged and started to walk away. 

Peter felt Buck place one of his big meaty hands on his shoulder and reacted instantly. He grabbed said hand and turned it making the much larger man cry out in surprise. Peter used that leverage to pin the larger man’s hand to his back and pulled up. Now that Peter had an advantage he used what little weight he had and pushed on Buck’s upper back and pulled his arm slightly, effectively dropping him to the ground in a kneeling position. Peter stopped right before he dislocated the man;s shoulder and glared daggers at Weasel. 

Everyone in the bar was staring at him, Peter wasn’t even panting he just stood his ground keeping Buck pinned to the floor. Weasel stood stock still with wide eyes that screamed surprise. The man under him tried to struggle but stopped when Peter put more pressure on his shoulder.

“You keep moving and if you’re lucky it will just dislocate, unlucky and it’ll break. I suggest you stop struggling.” Peter growled.

“Holy shit kid!” Weasel rushed over and Peter let go, taking a step back in the process. 

“I can more than handel myself, any other conditions?” Peter huffed.

Weasel gave him an appraising look and sighed before looking at the ceiling and muttering something. “Fine.” He turned back to the larger man as he helped him up off the floor. “Free drinks on the house for you Buck, now go sit your burly ass back down.” Weasel turned back to Peter. “I want you here Monday through Saturday, everyday at five. Bar opens at seven but we get a few people in here before that, anything you hear or see here stays here, you don’t go telling your little friends, got it?”

“Sure thing. Anything else I should know?” Peter felt a little proud of himself.

“Not that you won’t learn tomorrow, now get the fuck outta here before I change my mind.” Weasel grumbled as he made his way back to the bar. 

Peter smiled and walked back out of the bar, his hunger and worry gone and filled with a certain giddy feeling. He was really going to do this, he really could do this. Brushing aside the knowledge that he would probably be working around criminals, he was Peter Parker, not Spider-man anymore. Peter made the forty minute walk home with a jovial smile and a pep in his step. 

Peter was only a block away when as he was rounding a corner he slammed face first into a broad chest. Both of them ended up on the ground with grunts of pain. Peter heard the sound of things falling and metal hitting pavement. Peter blinked the dizziness from his eyes and looked at the man that he had run into and gasped. 

“Deadpool?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun, dun, DUUUUUN!!!!


	3. Step two and three: Start school and make some friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okaaaay this was a lot longer than I meant it to be but I can't find it in me to break it into multiple chapters so here have this giant thing. Hope Y'all enjoy!!!!

“Well hi there cutie!!!” Deadpool said as he stood to his full height and offered Peter a hand up. “Are you a fan then? Or maybe a I threatened someone for you… Oh maybe a groupie? Your right he’s probably too young for that…” He then suddenly burst out laughing. 

Peter grabbed Deadpool’s hand tentatively and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Peter couldn’t but stare, would Deadpool recognize him? No, he’d never seen Spider-Man outside of his suit. But what if he recognized Peter’s voice. 

Peter had met Deadpool as Spider-man many times, the Merc never stayed in New York long, just long enough to do his job and leave. The Avengers had been trying to capture him for a while but he kept slipping through their fingers. Peter himself had run Deadpool out of town a few times, there was also that one time that they had teamed up, that was the last time Peter had seen him and now here he was in all his red and black glory. 

“I think we broke him… No I’m not going to hit him again… Cause that’s just rude. Hey kid, are you alright? Didn’t hit your head did you?” Deadpool was now looking at Peter through the white eyes of his mask, concern evident in his voice.

“I’m fine… Oh shit I ran right into you, I’m sorry! Are you okay?” Peter felt like his brain had finally kicked back on.

“Aww you’re worried about little ol’ me. I’m flattered I might even blush!” Deadpool clasped his hands together and rested his face on them, Peter was sure that if he hadn’t been wearing a mask Deadpool would have blinked his eyes rapidly. He then quickly straightened and was staring at Peter again. “You’re pretty cute baby boy, so what’s a place like you doing in a kid like this?”

“Heading home…” Peter felt like he was going to start blushing if Deadpool kept looking at him and talking to him like that. 

“Oh you live around here?” Deadpool started looking around and that’s when Peter remembered that Deadpool had dropped something when they had crashed into each other.

Peter looked at the ground as opposed to replying to Deadpool’s question and looked to see that Deadpool had been carrying groceries. 

“I’m sorry I made you drop your stuff, I’ll help you pick it up.” Peter was intentionally not answering Deadpool’s question. 

“It’s fine really.” Deadpool leaned down next to Peter and started gathering his things back into his bags. Peter helped gather the rest of it and stood up.

“Well it was nice running into you, but I should get going.” Peter started to step away but was stopped by Deadpool stepping into his path.

“Hey, are you okay kid?” Deadpool seemed suddenly worried.

“Not a kid and yes, I’m fine thank you for asking.” Peter tried to side step Deadpool again but was stopped once again, this time it was but a card being thrust into his face.

“Well, Mr. Not a kid, take this, you know just in case.” Peter looked at the card for another second before grabbing it from the Merc’s hands.

“Hopefully I won’t need it but thank you.” Peter know he was blushing now,

“Oh you can use that number for whatever you want baby boy, Booty call, text, murder whatever.” Deadpool winked, Peter really wondered how he managed to get his mask to do that. 

Peter’s face felt like it was on fire as he nodded and rushed off. He could hear the laughter for another block. Once he was home Peter locked the door and flopped back down on his bed. Today had ended up being a lot more involved than he had meant it to be. But he had a job now, and… Deadpools number. 

Peter pulled the card out of his pocket where he had stuffed it in his hurry to get home and looked at it. It had a chibi drawing of Deadpool riding a unicorn on it. Instead of holding one of his iconic katanas, the chibi-pool was holding a giant dildo. Peter snorted and looked at the number that was written on the bottom. Before he could second guess himself Peter imputed the number into his phone. 

The rumble of his stomach reminded Peter that he had yet to eat since he had gotten here. He went to his fridge and pulled out something quick. It had been a long twelve hours. Tomorrow was monday and he needed to go to the nearby school and apply. Peter still wanted to graduate high school at least so he wasn’t going to slack on it. After finishing his food Peter allowed himself to curl up and pass out on his musty bed, thinking about what new surprises tomorrow would bring. 

\-----

Peter stood in front of the office doors of what would hopefully be his new school. He wasn’t sure if this was going to work or not but right now he couldn’t do online classes. His hand rested on the door handle for a moment before he worked up his courage and turned the knob. The brightly lit office that greeted him looked almost like any other highschool office, chairs against one wall, a nurses office and a giant desk where a woman sat looking at Peter expectantly. 

“Can I help you sir?” The woman was looking him up and down.

“Yes, ma’am I was hoping to enroll for classes, see I just moved here and this was the best school I could find near me.” Peter replied calmly.

“Do you have your transcripts?” She was smiling but Peter could see the suspicion on her face.

“I sure do.” Peter pulled out a folder from his bag.

“And what about your parents or guardian are they with you?” This was something that Peter had been expecting.

“No she’s really sick, I do have a note from her though.” Peter fished a note that he had written and had asked May to sign as she was rushing around for work and hadn’t had the time to sign it.

“Will she be able to come in at a different time?” The woman was now typing some things into her computer.

“I’m afraid not, she just got out of the hospital and is on strict bed rest.” Peter lied through his teeth but it was believable. 

“Well, we’re going to need to speak with her at some point, for now though we can get you set up with a class schedule and locker.” She typed several more things into the computer. “You’ll have to speak with the Principal tomorrow after classes are over, he’s off today so this should be fine for now. I can get someone to show you around if you would like.” 

“I would greatly appreciate it.” Peter gave her a brilliant smile, step two complete, he was now enrolled in school. 

Peter watched as the woman behind the desk made a quick call and after she hung up she handed Peter a small stack of papers. She explained that they were going to need to be filled out and that he was going to need to bring in a copy of his birth certificate and if he could a copy of May’s ID. They were all simple things that he already had, he wasn’t exactly proud that he had stolen his Aunt’s ID for a day and made several copies of it. 

The sudden sound of the door opening behind him made Peter turn and look wide-eyed at an adorable blonde girl that was standing in the doorway. She was holding a notebook and a class book and was looking at Peter with a bright and gentle smile. She then looked around Peter to the woman behind the desk.

“You needed me for something Mrs. Krazinsky?” The girl asked.

“Yes Gwen dear, this here is Peter Parker, he’s in your class and is going to need someone to show him around.” The woman was giving Gwen a half smile as she continued to type away at her computer.

“Sure no problem.” Gwen then turned to Peter and held out her hand. Peter felt a blush on his cheeks as he handed her his schedule. “Well the only class we don’t have together is our last classes. Come on, we might be able to catch the last half of our first period. By the way I’m Gwen Stacey, it’s nice to meet you Peter Parker.”

“Pleasure is mine.” Peter smiled at her.

They walked out of the office and started walking through the strange new halls. It was quiet between them for a moment. Peter fidgeted with his backpack and kept stealing glances of Gwen from the corner of his eye. She was gorgeous, Peter hadn’t dated anyone since he and MJ had broken up, but maybe he could try again especially since he had put up the suit. 

“So where are you from Pete?” Gwen asked suddenly.

“Queens, New York. You could tell huh…” Peter rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

“Yeah the accent is pretty noticeable. So what made you move here?” Peter smiled at her, it was nice in a normal way.

“It’s cheaper than Where we were and closer to the hospital My Aunt frequents.” Yay starting out a new friendship with lies. 

“That makes sense. What’s wrong with her?” Gwen glaced at Peter as they turned down a different hall.

“Cancer…” Peter looked away from Gwen and had a somber look on his face. In truth his Aunt was fine, he did miss her though.

“That’s really too bad.” Gwen placed a gentle hand on his arm. 

“There are some very high hopes for her.” Peter turned and smiled at her.

“Alright here we are.” Gwen stopped in front of one of the many doors. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Peter sighed.

\-----

Turned out that Peter had been taking more challenging classes at Midtown high, the stuff that he was enrolled for was stuff that he had learned last semester. Maybe he could talk to the office lady about AP classes instead. The school was rather big… well for a normal school, it was still smaller than his school had been. The only thing that Peter had really had to worry about was people.

Because Peter had been able to answer any question that the teachers asked (and because he was new they only asked him) he had earned several glares from several people. Gwen had given him appraising looks and a guy named Harry had given a low whistle when Peter had corrected the science teacher. 

At lunch Peter had sat with Gwen and surprisingly Harry, it almost felt like being with Ned and MJ again that included the needless bully too. This one called himself Eddy, and his temper seemed to be worse than Flash’s. Here though no one knew Peter Parker, geeky nerd who could hardly do a pull-up so the moment that Eddy tried to smash Peter’s face into his food, Peter had turned it back on him. 

“Holy shit Parker, your fast!” Eddy laughed. 

“I think you’re just slow.” Peter growled.

“If you weren’t such a freaking nerd I’d say you should join the track team.” Peter let go of Eddy’s arm and took a step back. 

Eddy stood up straight and brushed himself down. Then out of nowhere stuck his hand out for a handshake. Peter looked at it then looked at Eddy and smiled, he grabbed Eddy’s hand firmly and shook it.

“Welcome to Trenton high, I think we’ll get along fine.” Eddy smiled at Peter.

Peter stood almost awestruck as Eddy walked away from him. He sat back down and just stared at his food. This was already going better, thank god for that. When Peter had looked back up at Gwen and Harry both of them were staring at him with giant smiles on their faces. He felt a heat flush his cheeks and started eating his food again.

After school had ended Peter made his way back to his humble abode and dropped off all of his school stuff and changed into something darker. Black jeans and a plaid button up shirt, he had a tank top on under it. It was similar to what he had seen Weasel wearing yesterday so hopefully it would do. After all He had no idea what the dress code was supposed to be. 

With as much confidence as he could muster up Peter grabbed his keys and his wallet and put them into his pocket. Then thought better of it and took out his ID and a few dollars cash instead of putting them in his pocket he stuck it in his shoe. After he walked out he locked his door and stuck the key in his other shoe. He’d learned about pick-pockets the hard way and couldn’t risk it, not here. 

Peter made the trip a lot faster than he had the last time and wound up showing up at the bar twenty minute early. At least it meant that he would have plenty of time for Weasel to tell him what he was going to be doing. Peter thought about knocking but instead he just opened the door. A part of him had thought that it wasn’t going to open but it opened just as easily as it had last time. 

“What the hell… oh it’s you, I’m honestly surprised that you showed up.” Peter easily adjusted to the dark atmosphere of the bar and saw Weasel standing in front of the bar fiddling with a laptop. 

“I said I needed a job, who am I to turn one down.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

“Right, okay kid. Shit I really have to do this, I fucking hate training people.” Weasel grumbled. 

“Then just tell me what to do, I catch on pretty quick.” Peter walked over to the bar and sat down.

“Pretty basic stuff, have to wipe down the tables mop the floor, clean the bathrooms, good luck on that one too, they haven’t been cleaned since the last guy quit eight months ago. Oh and don’t be surprised if you find a dead body in there from time to time.” Weasel spoke as he continued to type on his laptop. 

“What do I do with the dead bodies?” Peter felt himself swallow. 

“Just leave them, they’re usually bounties and the guys that brought ‘em generally pick ‘em back up. Other than that, just make sure that the place at least looks clean while people are here, pick up empty glasses, clean tables, blah, blah, blah. You aren’t allowed behind the bar, and if someone asks you for a drink you tell me.” Weasel was looking at him now. “Got it?”

“Loud and clear, should I just look for the things I need then?” Peter looked around at the npw empty bar, it was a mess, but he could manage it. 

“Whatever floats your boat.” Weasel said dismissively as he turned back to his computer.

“Oh one quick thing, we never discussed pay.” Peter had been about to walk off when he remembered.

“Right, Today will start out as a training day, all pay is under the table. You’ll get the tips for tonight, if you survive after tonight we’ll talk about how much you’ll get.” Weasel stood up and grabbed his laptop and left the main part of the bar. 

Peter sighed and got to work. He cleaned all of the tables, gave them a good scrub down. There was a layer of nasty shit on each one that he managed to get off, the chairs as well. Once he was done with that, there were a few people that came in and talked to Weasel, either coming in with cards or picking up cards. Peter wasn’t so naive to not know what was going on, but didn’t bother to ask. He got a couple odd looks from a few of the guys that came in but most of them just ignored Peter. 

Once Peter had everything wiped down, He got out a mop bucket, a long handled scrub brush and a mop and started on the floors. By the time it was a half hour until the bar opened Peter was done with the main part of the bar and was about to start on the bathrooms. When Weasel finally had the time to look up from dealing with another muscle bound meat head his jaw dropped. 

“What the hell did you do? It’s actually clean! How did you get that shit done so fast??? Are you on crack or something?!” Weasel hopped the bar top and was looking at all of the tables and chairs and looking at the shiney wood. 

“No, just efficient. I’m going to clean the bathrooms real quick.” Peter took the cleaning supplies and headed to the last place he was sure he wanted to be.

Surprisingly it wasn’t as bad as Peter thought it was going to be. He managed to get most of the grafiti off of the walls and other than a few blood and other bodily fluid stains it wasn’t too bad. It was just after seven when Peter came out of the bathrooms, there were already several people sitting at the bar and scattered across the tables. He heard several people remark at how clean it looked in there today and smiled to himself.

Once he had everything put away Peter washed his hands and went about collecting empty glasses and wiping down spots when people left. He could feel Weasel watching him most of the night, along with a few other people. It wasn’t until around midnight that someone actually tried to make a pass at him. 

Peter growled, he was starting to get tired and really didn’t want to deal with Mr. Grabby's hands. Peter grabbed the hand that was currently attached to his and spun it around and held it out straight as he pinned the guys face into the table top. 

“Touch me again, or anyone else without their permission and I break your arm. Got it?” Peter growled at him. He heard a few other people stand up and put a little extra stress on his arm making him cry out. “That goes for your friends too.”

“Okay, okay! I won’t do it again I swear, please just let go of my arm.” Mr. Grabby whimpered.

“Good boy.” Peter patted his head and let go of his arm. 

“Fucking prude…” Mr. Grabby mumbled.

“I’d rather be a prude than have anything to do with a piece of trash like you.” Peter called back as he walked away. 

It wasn’t until Peter was at the bar and heard a slow clap that he looked up. Weasel was standing at the bar his mouth gaping and sitting in front of him was Deadpool of all fucking people. He also happened to be the one clapping. Peter stood stock still when he saw Deadpool, of course the Merc had to come to the bar he worked at. Maybe he had followed Peter from his place. 

“That was impressive baby boy, maybe you don’t need my card after all.” Deadpool stood up and walked over to Peter.

Peter looked up at the white lenses of Deadpool’s mask with wide eyes. The man was about four inches taller than Peter but all of that muscle made him seem bigger and that much more imposing. A silence fell over the bar as Deadpool stood before Peter. 

“Maybe not, who knows.” Peter was nervous because out of anyone in the bar Deadpool would actually be able to keep up with him, he’d seen it before. “Maybe I still want it.” 

“With that kind of attitude I wouldn’t mind it if you pinned me to a table.” Peter saw the mask wink at him.

“I’d bet you’d love that wouldn’t you Red.” Shit!!! Peter smacked a hand over his mouth. Only Spider-man had called Deadpool Red, and it had only been the one time they teamed up.

“I KNEW IT!!!’ Deadpool cheered.

Peter launched at him and covered Deadpool’s masked mouth with his hand. “You in the back, now.” 

Deadpool just nodded his head and grabbed Peter and dragged him to the back. Peter felt a thrill of fear run up his spine. Deadpool knew who he was, what the hell was he going to do now. He’d have to move and find a different place to stay and a new school and job. Shit he hadn’t even gotten settled in yet, he didn’t even know if he could afford it. Well there goes months of planning down the drain.

“What the hell are you doing in Jersey, let alone working here?” Deadpool asked as soon as the door closed. “And I have to say, Damn Spidey you’re fucking H-O-T!!!”

“How’d you know?” Peter snapped.

“I’d recognize that bubble butt anywhere! I worship that ass! And baby boy those jeans do it all kinds of justice.” Deadpool looked like if he wasn’t wearing his mask he would be drooling on the floor.

Peter rubbed a hand over his face. He was so fucked, so-so-so fucked. He knew he was freaking out and when Weasel came into the back room he jumped so bad that he had ended up against Deadpool’s leather clad chest.

“What the hell is going? Wade how do you know this kid?” Weasel was looking between them with his squinty eyes.

“I ran into him on the street, He thought I was my fave hero Spidey and had tried to get my signature and well I had to break his little heart.” Peter knew that Deadpool was lying but why would he bother.

“So what, the kid tried to proposition you?” Weasel was now staring at Peter.

“No-no nothing like that, it’s fine really. I gave him my card and we parted ways.” Deadpool was now hugging Peter and had his head resting on Peter’s shoulder.

“Yeah he freaked out for something as small as that. I know you’re lying to me, I won’t ask why, you only do it when you have a good reason too. Just don’t kill him, he’s the one who cleaned the bar and now we won’t have to threaten the health inspector this month.” Weasel turned around and walked out.

Peter sagged against Deadpool before he realized who it was he was sagging against. He quickly pulled away from Deadpool and turned on him. He wanted to be angry but he suddenly didn’t have the energy for it. He just walked over and plopped himself down in one of the chairs.

“Thanks…” Peter mumbled as he buried his face in his hands.

“Any time. But you never answered my question, what are you doing in Jersey and where is the walking falice?” It took Peter half a moment to realize that Deadpool had been talking about Tony and snorted out a laugh.

“I took off. I got tired of their shit. As far as working here, this is the only place that would hire me.” Peter didn’t even bother to look up. 

“Well in that case I’m happy to see you.” Deadpool said as he popped down in the chair across from Peter.

“Yeah well you won’t see me for much longer.” Peter dropped his hands and sighed.

“Why’s that?” Deadpool cocked his head to the side looking like a curious puppy.

“Because, I’m trying to live a normal life, well as normal as I can get. And now that you know who I am I’m going to have to leave.” Peter was getting ready to stand when Deadpool reached over and grabbed his hand.

“Hey look I’m not gonna sell you out or anything. It’s just nice seeing ya.” Deadpool’s touch was gentle and Peter could easily pull away but right now he didn’t want to.

“If you’re hoping that I’ll team up with you again it’s not going to happen, I left that shit in New York.” Peter slowly pulled his hand away, for some reason he couldn’t look at Deadpool.

“Did something happen while I was gone? Did someone threaten you or hurt you? Cause I will happily kill ‘em.” Deadpool sounded angry.

“No it’s none of that, I just got tired of everyone treating me like a kid. I figured the best way would be to figure out who I am without the mask. So I left.” Peter had no idea why he was telling Deadpool all of this, but the same thing had happened after their team-up.

“Good. You are more than what they make you seem, I’ve seen for myself that you can take care of yourself. So good on ya. And hey don’t take it as a negative that I know think of it as a positive, it means you have a friend that you can turn to.” Deadpool stood up so that he was close to Peter again.

“We’re friends?” Peter knew he sounded sceptical. 

“If you want, then otherwise it’s a one sided friendship.” Deadpool held out a hand for Peter to help him up out of the chair.

Peter took it and stood up. “I think we could be friends, especially if you don’t tell anyone you know who I am.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it baby boy.” Deadpool winked.

“I need to get back to work… Thanks…” Peter pulled his hand away but sent Deadpool a small smile.

“Anytime.” Deadpool walked out of the back with Peter and back to the bar. 

Peter could see that people were staring at him and tried to ignore it as he walked over to the bar where Weasel was twitching uncomfortably. When he saw Peter a look of relief crossed his face before it morphed into annoyance.

“It’s nice to know he didn’t kill you. Does this mean that you’re quitting then.” Weasel was looking between Peter and Deadpool, suspicion written all over his face. 

“No unless you’re firing me.” Weasel shook his head. “In that case, I’m going to keep working.” Peter nodded his head as Deadpool and went back out onto the floor.

He worked through close which was at three and cleared away all of the tables and was getting ready to leave at around three thirty. Deadpool and Weasel were still at the bar talking, although Deadpool’s eyes kept roaming back to Peter. 

“Anything else you need?” Peter asked as he handed the apron over the bar.

“Nah Cinderella, get home and get some rest. I expect you back here tomorrow night. Oh and here this is yours.” Weasel handed over an envelope to Peter. “I’ll start you out at fifteen an hour, it’s all under the table cash only. You break anything it comes outta your pay. Got it?” 

“Roger, Roger.” Peter grabbed the envelope and saluted Deadpool and Weasel.

“Wait, are you walking home?” Deadpool asked.

“Yeah, I don’t have a driver’s license. It’s not that bad of a walk.” Peter shrugged as he pulled his coat on.

“I’ll take you home.” Deadpool said as he stood.

“Really it’s fine Deadpool, it’s, tops, a forty minute walk.” Peter was headed to the door. 

“Come one Petey please let me drive you, my bike is out back.” Deadpool threw his thumb over his shoulder.

Peter thought about it, he was tired and he did have to be up in about four hours for school. Fuck it might as well. “Okay but hurry up, I wanna go the fuck to sleep.” Peter pushed the front door open and heard Deadpool shout a happy ‘YES’ and then the sound of his boot thudding on the floor as he ran for the back door. Peter couldn’t help the small smile as he walked out into the cool spring air. 

Peter hadn’t even made it to the corner when Deadpool pulled up next to him on a rather nice looking bike. He was holding out a helmet for Peter which he took and fastened it on. He then climbed on the bike behind Deadpool and gently grabbed Deadpool’s shoulders. Peter knew he was blushing, he heard Deadpool say bike but hadn’t thought of the implications of actually riding said bike with him. 

“You’re going to want to hold on a little tighter than that baby boy.” Wade called over his shoulder as he revved the engine.

“Wha-” Peter was about to ask when Deadpool shot off. 

Peter let out an undignified squeak and quickly wrapped his arms around Deadpool’s waist and held on for dear life. Deadpool swerved through the streets zipping around cars and trucks with ease. With the wind whipping against his face it was almost like swinging through New York again. It had only been a day but he already missed it. This was a nice second. Peter let himself relax and enjoy the feeling while it lasted. 

“Alright baby boy, where’s home?” Peter hardly heard what the other man had asked but managed to piece it together.

“The motel a block from where we ran into each other.” Peter called over Deadpool’s shoulder.

Deadpool just nodded his head and to Peter’s utter relief focused on driving. What was a thirty minute walk turned into a five minute ride on Deadpool’s bike. Peter had leaned against the larger man and just let himself turn into a relaxed puddle, he could feel the way that Deadpools muscle shifted under the leather as he manipulated the bike with ease.

All too soon they were in the parking lot outside Peter’s motel. He didn’t want to get up but knew he had to. He gently pulled himself from Deadpool’s back and planted his feet on the sturdy ground. He then grabbed Deadpool’s shoulder and pulled off his right shoe so that he could get to his key. 

“That’s pretty smart.” Deadpool said as he watched Peter swipe the key from the shoe.

“You learn how to deal with pickpockets living in Queens.” Peter said with a simple shrug.

“Well it’s a good idea cause the people at Maggie's would probably have robbed you blind otherwise.” Deadpool was still watching Peter as he slid his shoe back on.

“I figured… Thank you.” Peter suddenly felt really awkward.

“For what?” Deadpool did that head tilt thing again.

“For the ride and for well… being a friend.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck.

“Anytime, I’ll see you tomorrow, get some rest Spidey.” Deadpool said the last part so quiet that Peter had almost missed it.

“Night.” Peter offered and turned around and walked to his little room.

Peter opened the door then turned and watched as Deadpool took off down the street. He suddenly felt a lot better, a lot less alone. When he crawled into his bed that night he couldn’t help but smile and feel safer. He was out in minutes.


	4. Step three: I Forgot What Step Three Was.

Peter woke to his alarm the next morning with a new sense of renewed energy. He got his stuff around and left for school. When he got there he went straight to the office knowing that he would have to talk to the principal. It was simple enough, he gave all the information that was needed and even told the story of how his Aunt had cancer and was extremely sick. The man seemed very concerned about the whole situation and was requesting that as soon as she was up to it that she needed to give the school a call.

Peter left the office with a heavy heart, unless he could find someone to lie for him this whole thing was going to be over sooner rather than later. He would just try to enjoy it while he could. Peter went through his classes with Gwen and Harry with ease the only thing that came up was Eddy.

“Hey Parker, how are you liking it so far? Is our school fit enough for your nerdiness?” Eddy slung an arm around Peter’s shoulder and sat next to him. The uncomfortable looks from Harry and Gwen worried him slightly. 

“It’s fine here, as far as coursework goes it’s pretty easy.” Peter shrugged and took another bit of his food.

“Are you doing anything after school?” Eddy asked as he picked a vegetable off of Peter’s plate and ate it.

“Yeah I have to work.” Peter turned to Eddy. “Why?”

“Just thinking that myself and a few of the other guys could show you around.” The smile on Eddy’s face was suggesting something more sinister. 

“That’s too bad, I’d love for someone to show me around but man’s gotta eat.” Peter turned back to his food.

“Maybe some other time then. Catch ya’ later Parker.” Eddy stood up and took his goons with him. 

“You should watch your back with that one.” Gwen said.

“Yeah there was a kid last year that he showed an interest in and one day he came in covered in bruises the next he had transferred schools.” Harry was glaring daggers at Eddy’s back.

“Don’t worry I can handle him.” Peter shoved another bite of food into his mouth.

Happily the rest of the day passed by smoothly. Once Peter was out of school he went home to change and drop his stuff off. He hadn’t opened the envelope of money but he figured he could get some food before he had to work and did so. There’s well over two grand in the envelope!!!

“Holy shit. Maybe Weasel gave me the wrong one…” Peter turned the paper over and clearly printed on it was Peter P. “Fuck…” Peter scrubbed a hand over his face.

Peter took out forty and tucked the rest away. He wasn’t sure if he could handle that much but shit, he’d take it. He threw his clothes on and put his things away in his shoes like he had before. Maybe he could find a way to put little pockets in his high-tops so he wouldn’t just have things floating around in his shoe. 

Peter started his trek to the bar, he stopped about four blocks from home when he felt someone following him. He made a different turn and headed to a nearby food stand and started looking at the menu without really looking at it. He kept his ears open and his senses on alert. He heard the crunch of gravel under foot as someone approached him, he wasn’t at all surprised when someone draped their arm over his shoulder. 

“I thought you had work Parker, I just saw you walking and figured I could come say hi.” Peter turned his head towards Eddy.

“I’m getting food before my shift starts.” Peter said simply.

“You work around here?” Eddy was looking around at the many places that Peter could potentially work at.

“No, It’s a ways down, just felt like walking instead of taking a bus.” If Peter was honest he wasn’t really getting bad vibes from Eddy there was just something off about him.

“Well that’s good I guess. Hey listen I’m sorry if my friends scared you earlier, they wanted to beat your ass, but I figured maybe I could talk to you first. See I’m not used to there being many people smarter than me at school, the ones you were sitting with Gwen and Harry… They're the only ones that really get it. So I have to know what school you came from.” Eddy said calmly as the moved closer to the front of the line.

“Midtown, it’s a very R&D school, it’s the school you go to if you want to work for one of the big companies. Seniors do college courses as opposed to regular ones. Most of the stuff their teaching here is stuff I already learned.” At least the conversation was for the most part innocent.

“That’s cool, I heard from Gwen why you moved her. Sucks man, but hey if you need anything you let me know.” Eddy dropped his arm from Peter’s shoulder and grabbed a handful of his butt causing Peter to jump and blush brightly.

“Excuse me!” Peter pushed Eddy away who was laughing. 

“What don’t swing that way Parker, you kind of give off those vibes.” Eddy straightened himself back out, mirth evident in his voice.

“Vibes or not, it’s polite to ask before you just touch someone!” Peter was more than a little flustered now.

“You’re right my bad, but hey offer still stands.” Eddy said with a wave and walked off. 

Peter shook his head and looked back at the menu, he was hungry but he wasn’t sure if he could eat now. With a heavy sigh Peter stepped out of line and started on his way to work again. He was about half way then when a Red and black clad figure pulled up next to him on a bike. 

“Hey baby boy, you want a lift?” Peter smiled at Deadpool.

“I’m not that easy Red.” Peter crossed his arms but kept his smile.

“Oh I don’t expect you to be, I expect you to put up a fight. That’s what makes it so much better.” Peter could see the giant grin under the mask. “I’ll buy us food.” 

“Now you have my attention. What kind are we talking?” Peter moved closer to Deadpool.

“There’s this nice little taco stand on the way.” Deadpool handed Peter the helmet.

“Hmmm, I suppose.” Peter grabbed the helmet and put it on.

He slid easily behind Deadpool and this time wrapped his arms around his thick waist with ease. Deadpool made some kind of grumbling noise that Peter figured might be a moan but they were suddenly moving. Peter couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up at the adrenalin rush. They weren’t moving for very long when Deadpool slowed down and pulled off to the side of the road. Peter looked around and saw a little taco stand just off to the side.

“These are some of the best tacos around here but I’ve had better ones in New York.” Deadpool got off the bike and held a hand out to Peter, he looked at it for a second before taking it. 

“That’s kind of sad, and probably something I’ll miss, I loved the all night taco places.” Peter could feel himself salivating at the thought. 

“Come on” Deadpool laughed. 

Deadpool ordered an obnoxious amount to tacos to the point that the guy working looked like his eyes were about to bug out of his head. Deadpool paid for it then dragged Peter off to the side to wait. The poor guy running the truck had to put up a closed sign most likely because he would be out of meat for a while. Deadpool still hadn’t let go of Peter’s hand and a part of Peter wondered why but chose to just roll with it. They were currently leaning against a table that had been set up and Peter couldn’t help but let his eyes roam as Deadpool hummed to whatever song was playing in his head. 

People were obviously staring at them, mostly because Peter was standing next to a man covered head to toe in leather and spandex and had several weapons visible. That and they were still holding hands!!! Peter felt another blush rising on his face. He wondered if he really gave off that tiny gay fuck me vibe that caused heavily muscled men to be attrackted to him. 

“Hey Petey-pie… you okay? Your face is looking a little red there.” Deadpool was now actually looking at Peter as opposed to at the other passerbys. 

“Y-yeah I’m good, just uh thinking.” Peter dropped his eyes to their hands.

“Oh shit, I didn’t realize that I was still holding your hand. I thought I was just fantasizing still.” Deadpool made to let go but Peter held on to his hand.

“It’s fine really, it’s just uh different. In a nice way.” Peter couldn’t meet Deadpool’s eyes at all now but the Merc was silent.

“Order up!” the guy from the truck called.

Deadpool squeezed Peter’s hand before actually letting go. He grabbed the three large bags of food and walked back over to Peter. 

“So the way I see it you have an hour and a half before Weas wants you at Maggies. Feel like finding a comfy roof and chilling?” Deadpool was looking at Peter with that damn head cock. 

“What about your bike?” Peter looked over at poor forgotten thing. 

“Oh right!” Deadpool suddenly shoved the bags at Peter and went over to the bike.

Peter watched as Deadpool pulled out a chain and looped it intricately over the bike and through the tires. He then pulled out some change from his pocket and and fed a shit ton of money into it. Once he was done he skipped back over to Peter.

“All set, let’s go!” Deadpool cheered.

Peter chuckled and followed Deadpool into a nearby alley. “I’ll meet you up there.” Peter readjusted the bags and attached himself to the side of the building and made quick work of climbing it.

Peter heard Deadpool gasp and complained that Peter was cheating, but followed up the fire escape. Peter grinned and made quick work of climbing up the tall building. Once on the roof Peter looked down and saw Deadpool was right behind him. He wasn’t blimbing the stairs oh no, he was climbing the side of the scaffolding. Peter was able to watch the way that the man climbed, he made it look so easy but Peter knew how hard that could really be. In seconds Deadpool was pulling himself over the edge of the roof.

“Damn Spidey, I didn’t think that I was going to be able to see you in action for a long while! Watching you climb that wall nearly made me swoon!” Deadpool placed the back of his hand to his forehead and leaned back.

“It’s nice to know that my powers of seduction still work but be careful… I might bite your head off.” Peter tried to say it in a serious voice, he really did.

“Sweetheart, I’d let you bite my head off if it meant that I could see that ass.” Deadpool waggled his eyebrows.

Peter couldn’t help the laugh he let out. He felt so light and free right now, laughing with Deadpool on this roof holding several dozen tacos. Peter smiled at Deadpool and held out the bags to him. Deadpool grabbed one and walked over to the edge of the roof and sat down. 

“How was your morning?” Deadpool asked as he rolled up the bottom of his mask so he could shove a taco into his mouth.

“It’s okay, had a guy try hitting on me on my way to work but I easily brushed him aside then had another one pick me up on his motorcycle but he offered me tacos so I think he’s pretty okay.” Peter smiled at Deadpool who was just staring at him, mouth gaping.

“Are you…” Deadpool was more than just a little shocked.

“Does it bother you?” Peter suddenly felt like an idiot.

“Hell no baby boy.” Deadpool sighed. “I’m just pretty sure I’ve been hallucinating this whole day.” 

“Why?” Peter tilted his head a little so he could get a better view of what he could see of Deadpool’s face.

“No one is ever this nice to me…” Deadpool dropped his head. 

“Well what are friends for?” Peter nudged Deadpool with his shoulder. 

“Could you be anymore perfect?” Deadpool lifted his head and smiled at Peter and nudged him back.

“Let’s see who can eat the most tacos before I have to go spend the next ten hours with Weasel.: Peter challenged.

“If I win?” Deadpool made a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

“I’ll tell you a secret.” Peter offered.

“If you win?” Deadpool moved closer to Peter.

“You take off the mask, it’s only fair you’ve essn my face, I want to see yours.” Peter felt Deadpool freeze.

“Deal.” Deadpool held out his hand and Peter shook it.

“On three, one… two…” Peter had another taco in hand.

“Treeee!!!” Deadpool shouted before he shoved a taco in his mouth.

Peter laughed and started devouring tacos. By the time Peter got to his tenth taco he was starting to slow down. Deadpool wasn’t doing much better. He was on taco number twelve but was chewing very slowly. Peter looked down at his next taco and couldn’t even make himself try, not when he had to go to work in thirty minutes. 

“Alright, you win Anna. Ask me anything.” Peter set the taco down and turned back to Deadpool.

“I knew it! You are a Disney fan!” Deadpool cheered.

“Who isn’t these days?” Peter slid down so that he was stretched out on the roof.

“Good question.” Deadpool put his chin in his hand and tried to look like he was deep in thought.

“So, what is yours going to be?” Peter looked at Deadpool from where he laid on the roof.

“If I kiss you will you hate me?” As soon as the words left his mouth Deadpool looked like he wanted to take them back.

“Honestly…” Peter sat up and looked at Deadpool who was fidgeting nervously. “I think I’d like that…” Peter felt his nerves causing butterflies in his stomach.

Deadpool leaned closer so that they were only inches apart. “If you don’t want me too, I won’t.” He whispered.

Peter leaned in close enough that their lips were brushing but didn’t lean quite all of the way in. “Who said I didn’t want you too.” 

Deadpool’s gloved hand came up and cupped the side of Peter’s face and Peter let his eyes slip closed as they both leaned in that last half an inch. The press of Deadpool’s scarred lips against his own was exhilarating. Peter pressed forward more and wrapped his arms around Deadpool’s neck to hold him in place while they kissed. He felt a rumble of approval in Deadpool’s chest which sent another thrill through his body. Deadpool suddenly pulled away taking his wonderfully skilled lips with him. 

“Holy sweet Jesus titties.” Deadpool whispered.

“I second that.” Peter smiled brightly at Deadpool.

“I should get you to work now.” Deadpool looked like he was floating on cloud nine as he walked over to the edge of the roof. 

“Wait, Red watch out!” Peter reached out for Deadpool right before he tetered over the edge. 

“Fuck oops, thanks baby boy.” Deadpool giggled.

“Is that what it takes to get you drunk?” Peter chuckled as he pulled Deadpool to a safer part of the roof then grabbed their leftover tacos.

“I’m love drunk baby.” Deadpool gave Peter a dopey smile.

“Let’s go, Metro Station.” Peter grabbed Deadpool and dragged him over to the fire escape.

“I swear I made you in a computer or something, I must be missing something. You’re almost too perfect.” Peter snorted at Deadpool’s comment.

“There are several things wrong with me Red, now come on I don’t want to be late.” Peter dragged the larger man down the steps.

It took them almost two stories before Deadpool snapped out of it and started bounding down the steps. Once at the bottom Deadpool held his hand out for Peter and once he took it Deadpool grabbed him into a bone crushing hug. Peter happily hugged him back. He wasn’t sure how these feelings had developed so fast but Peter wasn’t going to complain, there was just one problem he needed to tell Deadpool how old he was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is Deadpool going to react to Peter being 16?????? 0.o


	5. Three Steps Forward Four Steps Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't quite how I was expecting to go but my stories tend to take on a life of their own....

Days turned into weeks. Peter hadn’t found a way to tell Deadpool, at the same time even though they had kissed a few more times Deadpool had refused to take off his mask. In the meantime Peter had learned his name and many of his favorite things. In turn Peter had told him about his life and how he had become Spider-man in the first place and why things had changed. 

Peter continued working at the bar garnering the respect of most of the regulars mostly because he had either kicked the shit out of them or nearly broken an arm. That and having Deadpool looming over his shoulder most nights helped. If he could deal with Deadpool on a regualr basis they weren’t going to fuck with him… too much. 

As far as school went, Peter had ended up having to pay a hooker to call the school for him. He also gave her some extra cash and told her to have a wonderful day after that. Eddy was still flirting with him and Gwen and Harry were becoming close friends. His classes were easy enough that he was able to coast through It was getting close to the end of the school year, that also meant that Peter’s birthday was only a few months away.

Peter was settled into his new life, he was even looking for some kind of apartment or a room to rent, the only problem that he might have had with that was him being so young. He had thought about asking Weasel and Wade for help, (He had started getting used to calling Deadpool by his name, which was nice.) but he still needed to broach the subject of his age. 

It was late on a saturday, the bar didn’t close until 4am fridays and saturdays and all Peter wanted to do right then was curl up and go to sleep. Because of this he hadn’t been paying much attention to who was coming in and out of the bar. So when the bar door banged open, and in stormed Tony Freaking Stark in his Iron-Man suit Peter jumped and hid behind the bar.

“I’m looking for Deadpool.” Tony simply stated, he probably didn’t want to be here.

“Ooooh did I win a prize, I knew one of those raffles would finally come through!!!” Deadpool hopped up from his spot at the bar. 

A repulser was suddenly shoved into Deadpool’s face. “I’m not here for your jokes or your antics. I have a job for you, I need someone found.” Tony sounded really annoyed.

“Ex-lover? Potential lover? Long lost child perhaps?” Even though Tony’s mask didn’t show expression Peter could tell that he was downright irritated now.

“No, one of my interns went missing. I can pay you whatever you want, I just need him back alive.” Tony lowered the repulser. 

“What’s the name I might be able to help.” Deadpool crossed his arms.

“His name is Peter Parker, here’s a picture of him. We’ve looked everywhere for him. His Aunt is his only family, she’s beside herself with worry. Kids only sixteen.” Tony said with a shake of his head.

Peter felt his blood run cold. Shit-shit-shit, this was not how he wanted Wade to find out. He could feel the tension in the room rising. Peter looked at Deadpool from where he was hiding and could see the line of tension in his body. He then looked at Weasel who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else right now. He was so fucked now.

“I’ll see what I can do, you got a picture I can go off of?” Deadpool’s voice sounded dark.

“Here, you find him and name the price and it’s yours.” With that Tony turned and left the bar.

The last of the stragglers left the bar in a hurry. Peter slowly stood from his hiding spot. Wade hadn’t moved and was just standing there. Peter slowly moved over to him and reached for Wade’s arm but he flinched away. Peter pulled back, he looked to Weasel who was pale as a sheet. 

“Wade…” Peter whispered.

“Please tell me he was yanking my chain, and just wanted to tell me that you’re a kid so I’ll find you faster…” Wade’s voice shook as he spoke.

“He wasn’t… I swear I was going to tell you. It’s why I never let things go very far… Wade please look at me…” Peter felt like he was going to cry. 

Deadpool, not Wade, suddenly turned on him. “You’re a fucking minor Peter!!! I thought you were at least eighteen!!! Did you know?!” Deadpool turned on Weasel.

“I thought he was eighteen, no way in hell would I have let a kid work here!” Weasel was cowering to the back of the bar. 

Deadpool turned back to Peter. “What else didn’t you tell me?! How much of that was a lie?!” Wade was yelling now.

“None of it! I swear! Please, believe me! I came here because I wanted to get away from that!” Peter pointed back to the door. He was shouting now. “I’m was tired of constantly having them down my throat, I sacrificed everything for them and you know what I got in return?! A fat load of stay out of this kid, go home and watch your cartoons!!! Like I was fucking five!!! I’ve faced more as Peter Parker than I did as Spider-man, I was crushed under a building. I was the one who constantly got beat up as a kid! Spider-Man had it easy and was treated like more of an adult cause he risked his life, but Peter oh no. Peter had to go home, and school and not worry about anything cause he was too fragile!!! DO I LOOK FRAGILE TO YOU!!! I can handle myself better than most fucking adults! I got myself into school, I managed work and finances!!! I don’t fuck around and sleep with every person I see, I don’t get drunk and go to parties, I’m smart about this shit!” Peter was panting at this point, he was also on the verge of completely freaking out. 

“Pete…” Wade started.

“No, I don’t want to hear it from you too. You’re the only person that ever treated me like an adult. I was going to tell you, I just didn’t want things to change between us.” Peter felt the hot tears starting to stream down his face. He was going to have to leave, and so close to the end of the school year, and he had just paid his rent too. At least he had most of the money he had gotten from working at the bar. 

Peter was suddenly wrapped in Wade’s large arms. He grabbed onto Wade and cried, he missed his Aunt and his friends but he had found a home here too. He didn’t want to leave but Tony had just hired Deadpool for a job, it was something that he would have to do. 

“I know I can’t run from you, but I don’t want to go back… They’ll put me in a bubble and never let me leave. Their lives are dangerous and they won’t want anything happening to me again. I-I can’t live like that, I want to be able to be me… I can be me here, with you.” Peter was shaking and Wade was gently rubbing his back.

“Pete listen to me, okay… You have to go back… at least for now. We can work out the fine details later.” Peter knew that Wade was trying to be reasonable. 

“Can I at least finish the school year, I only have two weeks left… and I know it’ll be pushing it but maybe up until August, I’ll be seventeen then… Please…” Peter felt like he was holding onto Wade for dear life.

“I don’t know baby boy, fuck that name is way too fitting now…” Wade sighed. “Why don’t we get you home… shit you live in that crappy ass motel, hell no. I’m not letting you go back there, I’m taking you home with me. Come on Pete.” 

Wade went to pick Peter up but Peter stopped him. “I still have to help Weasel close up.”

“Fuck Weasel, he can do it his damn self.” Wade then actually picked Peter up and carried him out into the warm spring night.

Peter curled himself up in Wade’s arms, he loved it when Wade held him, It made him feel safe and comfortable. Wade carried Peter to the back of the bar where he kept his bike and set Peter down. Without really looking at Peter Wade slid onto the bike and Peter slid on right behind him. He didn’t bother with the helmet, not tonight. Wade started up the engine and the bike took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst angst angst


	6. Back To Square One

The sun filtered in through the blinds in Wade’s bedroom, after nearly an hour of begging him Peter had managed to get Wade to sleep next to him, now Peter was laying on his side with the bigger man wrapped around him softly snoring. Several times throughout the night Wade had tried to get up to leave but Peter had pulled him back down. He had finally given up after the fourth try. 

Peter laid there quietly, he didn’t want to wake Wade up and have to face what was probably going to be a very long very painful talk. But he could do it, he could handle it. He was prepared to leave if he literally had no other choice, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t put up a fight. Peter glanced at the bedside clock reading it at nearly noon which wasn’t all that surprising. 

Peter continued to lay there basking in the warmth of Wade’s body, it wasn’t until nearly one that Wade finally woke up. The only sign that he had was a sudden stiffness in his breathing. Peter let his fingers brush along Wade’s covered arm as the man started to become more and more aware. 

“I half expected you to take off while I was sleeping…” Wade mumbled into Peter’s neck.

“I’m not going to lie and say I didn’t think about it, I’m also not going to lie and say I’m not scared, but this is my bed and I’m going to lay in it.” Peter said calmly.

“I’m pretty sure this is my bed though.” Peter couldn’t help the small snort of laughter. “Come on let’s get some food and coffee then we’ll talk.” Wade sat up and started to slide out of bed but Peter grabbed his arm.

“I suppose that asking for a kiss right now would be too much?” Peter felt shy asking for it but he really did like Wade and if he wasn’t going to be able to get this again he might as well ask now.

Wade seemed to think about it for a second and let his eyes drop to the bed but gave Peter’s hand a small squeeze. Peter leaned up to Wade and, using his free hand, he tilted Wade’s still mostly covered face up. Peter kept his touches gentle and soft. This kiss wasn’t like their others, this one was small and chaste. Just a gentle press of lips and Wade seemed to melt a little.

Peter pulled back and smiled at Wade. The other man got up leaving Peter in the bed alone. They had gone to bed wearing their clothes so Peter felt rumpled and Wade looked extremely uncomfortable.

“I’m going to shower and change… will you still be here when I get out?” Wade looked a little broken and worried that Peter would just leave him.

“Of course, well maybe not right here. I can go start breakfast though… How do pancakes sound?” Peter asked as he stretched and stood up from the bed.

“Wonderful, I’ll be out in a few.” Then Wade was gone.

Peter made his way into the kitchen, now that he could see a little better he took the time to look around Wade’s apartment. It was cleaner than he thought it would be, there were some clothes strewn about but that was about it. Peter opened up the cupboards until he found the things that he would need, it was a good thing that Wade kept his kitchen stocked. 

Making pancakes was easy and kept his attention, enough that he hadn’t even realized that Wade had come out of the bathroom until warm arms slid around his waist. Peter relaxed into the embrace as he kept his eye on the pancakes. Peter wondered if this is what it would have been like if he wasn’t so young and if he lived with Wade. Wade was pressing little kisses to Peter’s neck, it wasn’t really distracting Peter but he figured that it was more for Wade to reassure himself than anything else.

Once Peter was done the loaded up their plates leaving them on the counter Peter turned around in Wade’s arms and let his own wrap around Wade’s neck. He hadn’t looked up yet he was just staring at Wade’s cloth covered chest. He slowly raised his eyes and was met with bright blue eyes. Peter couldn’t help but smile, he let one of his hands come down and brush Wade’s face gently. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Peter whispered.

Wade looked like he was about to cry so Peter leaned forward and gently kissed his cheeks and nose. Wade’s eyes slipped closed and a single tear fell. 

“What’s wrong…?” Peter brushed the tears away gently.

“I’ve been waiting for the other shoe to drop and here it is. I thought maybe you might have a terminal illness or you were married or something like that.” Wade opened his shiney blue eyes and looked at Peter. “I knew that something was going to go wrong.”

“All this means is that we can’t really have a public relationship. We could have sex, consent laws here say you have to be at least sixteen, but I’m more than willing to wait. I want to make it work with you.” Peter was looking between Wade’s eyes.

“Do you know how old I am Peter?” Peter shook his head. “Thirty four… that makes me almost twenty years older than you.” Peter thought about it, it made sense.

“You’re also immortal, how long ago did this happen to you?” Peter was looking at the shifting scars.

“It happened when I was twenty five, why?” Wade looked confused.

“Then you’re really only nine years older than me, that’s better than eighteen.” Peter smiled at Wade.

“How do you figure…” Wade shifted uncomfortably.

“Cause that means that technically you stopped ageing at twenty five, you’ll be twenty five forever.” Wade’s brows furrowed.

“I don’t know if it works that way…” Peter held up a finger.

“In twenty years you’ll look the same you do now.” Peter stated simply. 

“That still doesn’t help that you’re freaking sixteen…” Wade closed his eyes and sighed.

“I turn seventeen in August.” Peter offered helpfully.

“That’s not much better…” Wade pulled away from Peter.

“For now no, but we can get into this more after food.” Peter turned and grabbed Wade’s plate and handed it to him then grabbed his own and headed for the couch. 

Peter heard Wade sigh as he made his way over to the couch. They ate in relative silence, Wade had sat on almost the other side of the couch and Peter was letting the other man have his space. As soon as they were done they both just set their plate on the coffee table and turned to each other. Peter curled up on one end and Wade was leaning against the other side. 

“I really think you should go back, sooner rather than later. There will be less damage that way.” Wade’s face was serious.

“I want to at least finish out the school year. I only have two weeks left, after that you can take me back. I want to have the time to tell my friends goodbye and leave here on a good note.” Peter countered.

Wade sighed. “As for the motel I’m not sure you should keep staying there, you can stay here until you go back. I also think you should call Stark and your Aunt. Maybe we can even set up an intervention, you tell them everything. That might even change how long you’re here for. It’s the adult thing to do.” 

“I’ll call May, but I don’t think I can talk to Stark yet. He won’t listen to what I have to say.” Peter looked away from Wade and stared off at nothing.

“It’s a start, you should call her.” Wade stated simply.

“Right now?” He nodded. “I don’t have my phone on me…” Peter looked at the floor. “And I don’t know what to say…”

“Tell her the truth.” Waade made it all seem so simple.

“I told her why I left.” Peter grumbled.

“Then just tell her that you’re okay and not laying in a ditch dead somewhere.” Wade held out his phone for Peter. “You know her number right?”

“I don’t think I could forget it if I wanted to.” Peter tentatively grabbed the phone. 

Peter thought about it for a half a second before he moved across the couch and set himself in front of Wade but facing away from him. He then leaned back and rested himself against Wade’s chest. He felt Wade hesitate before his arms circled around Peter’s chest holding him close. Peter let Wade unlock the phone and pull up the phone app then just sat there. His hands were trembling over the keys. 

“Fuck…” Peter muttered before he typed in a number that Peter would probably never forget.

Peter hit the call button before he could stop himself. It rang three times before May picked up. 

“Hello?” Her voice sounded so tired, god he had done that to her.

“Hey Aunt May…” Peter breathed out.

“Peter?” Fuck he had missed her voice. 

“Yeah…” Peter muttered.

“Oh my God, Peter, are you okay? Where are you? Is someone holding you hostage?” She sounded so panicked.

“I’m fine May, I’m safe, you don’t have to worry.” Peter’s voice was shaking, he felt Wade’s arms tighten around him tighter.

“Please come home Peter, I’ve been so worried. Please, please come home.” May begged.

“I-I can’t, not yet… It’s actually why I called. I know you and Tony are looking for me, but I can’t leave yet. I have some things I need to take care of first.” Peter felt the tears on his cheeks.

“When Peter how much longer you’ve been gone for almost two months, with no word.” May sounded distressed.

“Two weeks and a half weeks. After that I need to talk to you and Tony…” Wade was holding him so tight he wasn't sure why until he realized that he was shaking.

“Two we… why Peter, is someone keeping you there? Oh god did you get someone pregnant?” Panic was rising in May’s voice.

“No-no-no nothing like that, not even close. I just have some thing’s I’m working on that I need to finish.” Peter closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing.

“Are they so important that you can’t come home? Please Peter I need some answers…” She sounded almost hysterical.

“And you’ll get them I promise. I’m sorry May… I have to go, I’ll call you again in two weeks.” Peter pulled the phone away from his ear.

“No, Peter wait, please.” May begged.

“I love you.” Was the last thing he said before Peter hung up the phone.

“It’s okay baby boy.” Wade held Peter as he cried. 

Peter had gotten so caught up in everything here that he hadn’t had time to realize just how much he had missed his Aunt, the woman was practically his mom. He cried into Wade’s chest and bless the man because he held Peter as he shook apart. 

“I’m sorry Wade. God I’m crying like a baby aren’t I?” Peter tried to wipe the tears away but they just kept coming.

“Nah, I’ve seen that shit before, hell I’ve made people do that. This is just normal crying.” Wade smiled as he moved the hair from Peter’s face. “I would say that you have nothing to apologize for but I’m still trying to get behind the fact that I’m a pedophile.”

“You’re not a Pedophile, Wade.” Peter admonished.

“I kissed you and wanted to touch you, fuck I still want to, but I’m not going to.” Wade shivered at the thought.

“Parents kiss their kids all the time…” Peter stated lamely.

“As much as I wouldn’t mind you calling me Daddy, Spidey, the way we were kissing was totally different. If I saw a parent kissing their kids like that I’d have shot them.” Wade grumbled. Peter felt a blush rise on his cheeks and he couldn’t help the slap to Wade’s arm. Wade just chuckled and held Peter tighter. “That’s another thing, this is fine, hugs and cuddles are fine, but no more kissing or touching until you’re eighteen.”

“I guess I saw that coming… wait… does that mean you aren’t going to break up with me?” Peter blinked up at Wade’s face, it was so nice being able to see his face.

“Not unless you want to, I’m making my claim for as long as you’ll have me. Unless you think it would be better to date that Eddy guy you were talking about, and oh my god, you’re in highschool!!! That means those friends you were talking about are also high schoolers!!! That’s also why you never let me pick you up before three thirty!” Peter nodded his head into Wade’s chest, he’s honestly surprised that Wade never picked up on it.

“I want to keep working at the bar…” It was random but it felt like it was something that needed to be said.

“Hell no.” Wade grit his teeth.

“Please, I actually like working there, the people are real and if they get handsy I’m allowed to kick their asses. Pleeease.” Peter knew he was begging now. 

Wade groaned and buried his face into Peter’s hair. “Fiiiine, but I’m going to be there too, the whole time…” Peter knew Wade had put his foot down on that one. 

“That’s fine with me.” Peter smiled at the larger man. 

“You going to be the fucking death of me.” Wade dropped his head back.

“Well it’s a good thing you can’t die then.” Peter had a giant goofy grin on his face when Wade looked at him. 

“Rawr.” Was Wade’s only reply.

“Aww I love you too!” Peter laughed.

“Look here you little… did you just say you love me?” Wade’s eyes were wide with shock.

“I think I did.” Peter smiled softly.

“Fuck…” Wade breathed.

“Kiss?” Peter asked, hope evident in his tone.

Wade looked at Peter then away than made a fuck it motion with his shoulders and Pressed a kiss to Peter’s lips. It was deep and held a lot of emotion, it was a lot closer to the ones that they had shared before, but it felt more real. When they pulled away both of them were blushing. 

“So how do you feel about staying in today and watching Golden Girls with me?” Wade asked nervously.

“Sounds wonderful.” Peter snuggled back into Wade’s chest as he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.


	7. A Step In A Better Direction

They spent a good portion of the day right there on the couch, save for when Wade ordered in food. It was starting to get dark out now and Peter still didn’t feel like moving, he knew he should have gone and grabbed his stuff but today had already been hard enough. Maybe he could just swing by in the morning… but that would mean that he’d have to get up at like four in the morning.

“You have your serious thinking face on, what’s up Pete?” Wade was rubbing his hand up and down Peter’s back. 

Peter looked up from Wade’s chest and smiled at him softly. “I just realized that all of my stuff is still at the motel, trying to figure out if I should get it tonight or get up early and get it in the morning.”

“We can go over there real quick and grab it. It's not like we have a whole lot to do.” Wade offered.

“I know but I’m comfy.” Peter snuggled back into Wade’s chest which earned him a throaty chuckle. 

“Tell you what, why don’t we go get your stuff and on the way back we can grab some ice-cream.” Wade offered.

Peter peaked up from Wade’s chest and grinned widely. “Deal!” 

Peter sprung up from his spot on top of Wade and bolted to the bedroom to grab his shoes. Peter was in the process of slipping his second shoe on when Wade appeared in the doorway. He just stood there smiling at Peter and Peter couldn’t help but flush slightly.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Peter finished tying his shoe and stood up.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Wade tried to play innocent as he moved deeper into the room.

Peter stood up and stepped closer to Wade, a devious smile crossing his own lips. Wade looked taken aback for a moment then shocked as Peter jumped on him. Wade caught Peter easily and held him up. 

“Fucking tease.” Wade growled.

“No being a tease would be me picking you up, this is just me being playful.” Peter leaned down and kissed Wade on the cheek. 

Wade’s response was a growl and planting his face against Peter’s shoulder. Peter heard him muttering something about having to wait a year and smiled. Peter places a kiss to the side of Wade’s scarred head feeling him gasp slightly. Peter pulled back and looked into Wade’s blue eyes, he was so happy that Wade had stayed and in turn had let him stay, at least for now.

“Ready to go baby boy?” Wade let Peter slide to the floor.

“Yup. Too Ice Cream!!!” Peter shouted as he marched to the door.

“I’m pretty sure you’re addicted to sugar…” Wade said as he opened the door for Peter.

“No… I just haven’t had the time for fun stuff like this recently, plus I get to go out with you.” The last part had Peter blushing and looking away. 

Wade grabbed Peter’s shoulder and turned him so that they were facing each other and gently placed a hand under his chin. Wafe lifted it so that Peter was staring into his beautiful blue eyes. Peter smiled at Wade, happy to see the adoration there and leaned up to press a quick kiss to the corner of Wade’s mouth.

“How do you do that?” Wade whispered.

“Do what?” Peter asked nervously.

“How do you alway know what to do or say to make me smile?” Wade’s face was closer now, his voice just above a whisper and his eyes staring deep into Peter’s.

“I just go based on how I feel about you, that’s all.” Peter was frozen in place but not in ‘this could be a bad thing’ way, more in the I really want him to kiss me way.

Wade did just that. He pressed his lips to Peter’s and Peter for his part could hardly keep up with the intensity and the passion behind it. He had learned that he really loved kissing Wade, and not having the mask on was a giant added bonus. It was like the few other kisses that they had shared were just practice runs and this was the real deal. When Wade pulled back Peter tried to follow but was met with a finger pressed to his lips.

“Not right now little spider, we have things to go do.” Wade said with an airy chuckle.

“Okay, but when we get back we can continue that right?” Peter asked as he pulled away a little more.

“Kissing sure but nothing else.” Wade waggled his finger at Peter.

“I’m more than okay with that.” Wade looped his arms back around Peter’s waist.

“Alright then, let’s go get your stuff.” Wade said as he dragged Peter slowly towards the elevator.

“Onward!!!” Peter shouted as he pressed the button for the elevator.

“Did you just….” Wade started.

“Did I just, what?” Peter cocked his head in confusion.

“Nothing nevermind… He probably doesn’t know.” Wade mumbled the last part.

“Goof.” Peter said with a smile as they stepped onto the elevator.

They made their way down to the parking garage where Peter started to head for the bike but Wade steered him toward a sleek dark red car. Peter looked between Wade and the car with confusion but when Wade pulled out the keys and hit the button Peter smiled. Of course Wade had a red sports car, it wouldn’t make sense if he didn’t.

“We’re going to need room to put your stuff especially if we are going to stop for ice cream after.” Wade said as he opened the passenger door for Peter.

“I just thought you had the bike, you never told me you had a car..” Peter huffed as he climbed into his seat. 

Wade closed the door and walked around to get in on his side. Once he was in he turned back to Peter. “You never asked, baby boy.” Wade said with a wink.

“I will know all of your secrets one day Wade Wilson! Not in like the bad way but in the way where you know all of mine too cause we trust each other that much.” Peter knew he was rambling mostly because he had seen the shock on Wade’s face and felt like he had said something wrong.

“If you trust me enough to tell me yours I’ll tell you mine, Peter Parker.” Wade winked and started the car.

Just like how he drove the motorcycle Wade shot down the street, he was precise in his movements, but took it a little easier. He wasn’t nearly as reckless and stayed within five miles of the speed limit. It took a little longer in the car than it would have on the bike to get to Peter’s place, but still so much faster than walking. When they pulled into the motel Peter hopped out of the car first. He ran up the star two at a time.

“Someone’s an eager beaver.” Wade called from the parking lot.

“Yeah like you have any room too-” Peter stopped in his tracks and shifted to the side just in time to avoid running into someone. 

“Parker?” Peter looked up at the person’s face and was surprised when he saw Eddy standing there.

“H-hey Eddy, uh what are you doing here?” Peter took a step back.

“I was looking for you, I’ve seen you come down here all the time, I told the lady in the office that I had a delivery for you and she gave me your room number. I tried knocking but you obviously weren’t home.” Eddy was twitching nervously.

“Yeah no, I was out, did you need something?” Peter felt Wade’s presence behind him and leaned towards it.

“Well I was hoping that since it was sunday and still rather early, maybe…” Eddy’s head snapped over to Wade a look of shock and disgust crossing his features. “Maybe we should take this inside…” Eddy reached for Peter but Peter pulled back.

“Why?” Wade was now right behind Peter. He reached back for Wade’s hand and grabbed it. 

Eddy didn’t seem to catch the motion and when Peter turned to Wade he understood why. Wade had a dark, dangerous look on his face and was practically looming over Peter. Peter turned back to Eddy who was trying to reach out for him blindly.

“Eddy this is Wade, Wade this is Eddy one of my friends from school.” Peter felt Wade relax slightly but there was still a tension about him. 

“Nice to meet you Eddy, Peter has told me a lot about you.” Wade stuck his hand out towards Eddy.

“Pleasure, are you someone from Peter’s work?” Eddy’s tone sounded more relaxed but his posture said the opposite.

“I am, but I’ve known Pete here for years.” Peter felt Wade squeeze his hand. 

“Listen Eddy, right now’s not a good time. I’ll see you tomorrow though.” Peter offered Eddy a smile but the other man didn’t seem convinced.

“Are you sure, cause if I’m being honest here it looks like one of two things going on here, either he’s about to kidnap you and kill you or, you’re selling yourself, and neither seem like a good option to me.” Eddy reached out suddenly and grabbed Peter, shocking both him and Wade, and pulled Peter behind his body. “So how about this, why don’t you run along back to whatever hole you crawled out of.”

Peter jerked out of Eddys hold and back around before he could react. “It’s not like that Eddy, jeez.” Peter walked back over to Wade. “Come on, I want to get back sooner rather than later.” 

Peter grabbed Wade’s hand and pulled him around a shocked Eddy and over to his door. Well it wasn’t going to be his door anymore after today.He pulled out his key and opened it dragging Wade inside with him. Eddy looked like he was going to say something but Peter just closed the door in his face then leaned heavily against it.

“If I don’t see him at school tomorrow or if I see marks I’m calling the cops!” Eddy called through the door.

“Fuuuck.” Peter breathed.

Peter looked across the room at a pacing Wade. He was muttering angrily and making some very twitchy hand movements. Peter could tell that he was reaching for a gun that wasn’t there, but Peter knew that he was still armed. Wade never went anywhere unarmed. Peter slowly stepped away from the door, his hands held up in the air so as not to spook the merc.

“Wade…” No reaction. “Deadpool…?” That got his attention. “It’s okay, really. He was just being a dick.” Peter was almost able to reach out and touch Deadpool now. “It’s okay, come back to me.” He took another small step forward. 

“Your friend was right to worry, fuck I’m so stupid. I can’t believe I let myself get lost in this, trying to live in some fucking farytail.” Wade grabbed the sides of his head. 

Peter moved forward enough to place his hands over Wades. He then gently rested his head against Wade’s and tried to get him to calm down. Peter whispered encouraging things and held Wade as he argued with himself more and more. Peter hadn’t taken into account how hard this might be for Wade. Right now wasn’t the time to talk about it though they could talk about it tomorrow when Wade was feeling a little bit better. 

“I’m going to gather my stuff up then we can head back home okay? Just give me a few minutes okay?” Wade nodded his head, he seemed to be steeling himself off.

Peter kissed Wade’s head then slowly stood up and started packing his things back into his duffle bag and backpack. It took him a little longer than he had wanted it too mostly because he wanted to make sure that he cleaned everything up as well. He was zipping up his backpack and about to sling it on when Wade came up behind him and wrapped his big arms around Peter.

“I’m sorry…” Wade mumbled into Peter’s shoulder.

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Peter grabbed Wade’s arms and held on to them.

“I do though, I’m selfish for wanting to keep you to myself, and you’re so young, you have so much more to live for and do. So many things to experience still.” Peter sighed and turned in the circle of Wade’s arms.

“I was going to wait to talk to you about this but here goes. The next two weeks we can be however we want, okay, no guilt or anything. Then after I, or we (I would love it if it was we but I’ll get back to that) go back to New York we can get ourselves some really awesome promise rings and then when I turn eighteen we can do all of this again. How does that sound?” Peter had moved his hands to Wade’s face and was gently rubbing along Wade’s cheek bones. 

“Sometimes I think you’re more of an adult than me.” Wade whispered.

“Maybe sometimes, I am but you still are. Which is honestly confusing as hell, if someone acts like an adult they should be treated like one.” Peter huffed.

“The whole point ,baby boy, is that you don’t have to. It’s so that you can be young and make mistakes and learn from them, instead of messing up and not being able to take it back.” Wade was looking deep into Peter’s eyes; he knew that Wade was trying to get him to understand and Peter did. It was something he understood very well.

“I know Wade, I know… but this…” Peter motioned between the two of them. “Will never feel like a mistake to me, if I hadn’t made the decision that I did we wouldn’t be here. You’ve helped me grow, and I’d like to think that in some ways I helped you too. I love you Wade, I don’t want to let you go.”

“You’re a big sap, you know that?” Wade sniffed, Peter could tell he was trying not to cry. 

“Yeah I know, Peter Parker, AKA Spider-Man the big ol’ sap.” Peter smiled. 

“Damn straight! Not to mention one hell of an ass too.” Peter felt the light smack to his butt and was straight up grinning from ear to ear.

“You aren’t too bad yourself.” Peter brought his arms down and squeezed at Wade’s biceps. 

“You like that baby boy?” Wade was leaning closer now.

“It’s definitely one of your better qualities.” Peter was a hair’s breadth away from kissing Wade now.

“Let’s get outta here and get that ice cream so I can take you home and kiss you until you pass out.” Wade suddenly stepped back leaving Peter with a rush of arousal. 

“Bet.” Peter and Wade grabbed the bags and walked out of the door. 

They stopped by the office and gave back the key. The lady behind the counter offered Peter a refund for the rest of the week and next week but Peter told her to keep it. They then tossed all of Peter’s things into the back of the car and sped away. 

They did end up stopping and getting ice cream, Peter got mint chocolate chip and Wade got himself cotton candy flavored Ice Cream with gummy bears. Peter couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of his choice but it was just so Wade. Peter couldn’t help but smile at Wade as he chatted on about the different ice cream flavors that somehow lead to astrological signs. 

Once they were done with their ice cream they hopped back into the car. Peter leaned over in his seat and laid his head on Wade’s arm as he drove and chattered along. Once they were back to the apartment Peter was already feeling tired. Wade got out of the car first and grabbed all of Peter’s bags, then walked over to Peter’s side of the car. 

“I think it’s beddy-bye time, baby boy.” Wade opened the car door and held a hand out for Peter.

“You going to fill in the last part of our deal to put me to sleep?” Peter waggled his eyebrows in a very Deadpool type fashion.

“I think I’ve officially rubbed off on you.” Wade chuckled.

“Not yet.” Peter winked.

“You little shit.” Wade dragged Peter over to the elevator.

Peter laughed softly as they rode their way up to Wade’s apartment. Once inside Wade set Peter’s things to the side Peter shoved Wade against the wall making him gasp in surprise. With a growl Wade reached down and grabbed the backs of Peter’s thighs and pulled him up. Peter easily wrapped his legs around Wade’s waist. Peter felt Wade push away from the wall and start walking, at first he thought they were going to the couch but Wade kept walking. 

A thrill went through Peter as Wade kicked the bedroom door open. He moaned happily into Wade’s mouth and bit lightly at his lips. Wade groaned and broke the kiss long enough to literally toss Peter on the bed. Peter gasped as he bounced but didn’t even get a chance to reorient himself as Wade took off his shoes and tossed his shirt to the corner of the room then climbed on top of Peter. Peter leaned back up to Wade’s lips and captured them. 

Peter kicked off his shoes and started scooching up the bed so that he could rest against the pillows, Wade followed the whole time. Their lips didn’t leave each other until Peter went to take his shirt off and then they were back together instantly. Wade’s hands traveled across Peter’s body eliciting a moan from the smaller moan. Wade pulled away from Peter’s lips and started traveling down his jaw to his neck. 

“Fuck Wade!” Peter keened as Wade bit into his shoulder.

Wade released Peter’s flesh from his teeth and started panting over him. One of Wade’s hands was gripping Peter’s hip with enough force to bruise a normal person while the other was supporting his weight. Peter could feel Wade shaking slightly so he traced his hands up Wade’s chest and across his scars. HIs fingers found all of the dips and grooves as he moved his hands up to Wade’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Peter whispered.

“It’s just really hard to hold back, especially with all of those sounds you keep making.” Wade groaned into Peter’s neck.

“Just this is okay right? Unless you want to slow down, we can slow down. Or stop even. I wouldn’t mind continuing for a little bit, I wouldn’t mind going a little further just you know, not all the way… not yet.” Peter’s face felt hot.

“It’s things like this that make me love you.” Wade started pressing little kisses to Peter’s neck again.

Peter moaned softly and arched into Wade’s touches and kisses, they were slow and soft now. He couldn’t help it, Wade’s mouth caused a liquid heat to flow through Peter’s body straight to his groin. That hand that was holding him down pressed harder as Peter tried to thrust his hips upward. 

“Nu-uh bad Petey-pie let me take care of you.” Peter let himself relax into Wade’s touches and tried to keep still as Wade continued kissing further down Peter’s neck and shoulder.

Peter wanted to squirm closer to Wade but also didn’t want him to stop again. Wade kissed down Peter’s shoulder and across his left pec he stopped right next to Peter’s nipple. He looked up at Peter almost like he was asking for permission. Peter nodded his head and suddenly Wade’s lips and tongue were all over it. Peter gasped and moaned loudly and writhed under Wade.

“Holy… I didn’t know that could feel so good.” Peter moaned and gasped as Wade bit and sucked at the sensitive flesh.

Wade pulled back for a moment making Peter whine at the loss. “You’re really sensitive aren’t you baby boy. I bet I could make you cum just from teasing you huh? Is that what you want huh baby?” Wade was using his free hand to tease at Peter’s nipple now. 

“Please just keep touching me Wade, please don’t stop.” Peter whined.

“Not a problem baby boy.” Wade’s mouth clamped down on Peter’s neglected nipple.

“Fuck Wade… AH! God… Fuck!!!” Peter arched his back at an unnatural angle as Wade’s teeth bit and fingers pinched his nipples hard. 

“Jesus you’re so damn bendy, it’s giving me way too many ideas.” Wade growled as he released Peter’s nipple from its vice.

“Oh… really… like what?” Peter panted.

“Those are things I will explain to you when you’re older.” Wade said as he finally released Peter’s hip.

Peter was able to look down and see the deep purpling marks and felt another zing of arousal. Wade caught Peter’s line of sight then looked back up at Peter’s face, and muttered a deep breathy curse. Now that Peter’s hip was free though he was able to jut his hips upward and they made rough contact with Wades causing both men to groan. 

“Do you like that baby, do you like me marking you as mine?” The growl that was emitted as Wade spoke sent shivers coursing down Peter’s spine. 

“Yeah…” Peter whined.

He knew he sounded pathetic but the way that Wade reacted only spurred Peter on. He let his hands slip from Wade’s shoulders down his chest and across his stomach until he was touching the top of Wade’s pants. He looked back up at Wade who was watching Peter carefully. 

“I really want to feel you…” Peter said quietly.

“Not today Petey.” Wade said as he pulled back.

“Wait! Uh…. can we keep kissing at least?’ Peter didn’t want Wade to leave and suddenly felt panicked.

Wade seemed to catch the worry in Peter and slid back onto the bed. “Don’t get me wrong Peter, I want you, dear god do I want you. But I don’t want to move this fast yet… okay?” 

“Okay, I’m sorry I got carried away…” Peter snuggled into Wade’s bare chest, what arousal he had was now gone. 

“It’s okay, I got carried away too.” Wade placed a hand under Peter’s chin and lifted it so that they could look each other in the face. “Now come back here and give me those lips.” 

Peter hummed happily and started kissing Wade again. They laid there lazily kissing each other now that they had both calmed down. Peter could feel himself starting to drift and pulled away for a moment and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Wade watched him with an amused expression as Peter turned his phone on and waited for it to start up so that he could set his alarms. 

“What?” Peter asked as he leaned over Wade and set his phone on the side table.

“Nothing just enjoying the sight of my responsible little twink.” Wade grabbed the blanket from the bottom of the bed when Peter moved back to his original spot. 

“Okay never call me that again.” Peter said grumpily as he snuggled back into Wade.

“What twink?” Wade had an evil smile on his face. 

“Yeah that, it just sounds sooo… I don’t know, creepy…?” Peter let a little sigh as he let his eyes drift closed.

“Oh no I wouldn’t want to come off as creepy to my sixteen year old boyfriend who's at the least nine years younger….” Wade grumbled.

Peter smacked Wade’s chest making him groan in pain but laugh all the same. “Go to sleep jerk face.” Peter said with a small laugh. 

“Yes dear.” Wade placed a kiss to Peter’s forehead before settling against Peter.

“NIght Wade.” Peter said sleepily.

“Good night Petey-pie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep going back and forth on something but I think I've figured it out hope you like the thing so far.


	8. A Step In The Wrong Direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some happy fluff some angst some other stuff all in one!!!!

Peter woke up to an odd feeling down below. He was just on the edge of consciousness when he felt it again. Peter wiggled slightly and relished in the warmth that rediated at his back. He was laying on his side facing away from Wade, Wade who was curled around him one arm under Peter’s head and the other… oh the other was across his hip and the hand attached to it was touching him. 

Wade’s hand stroked Peter over his pants, he was already supporting a pretty impressive hard on. Wade groaned in his ear and thrust his hips against Peter’s thighs. Peter let out a small gasp as Wade’s hand on him tightened and couldn’t help but rock back into Wade. 

“Mmmm… Peter…” Wade sighed.

Holy shit Wade was still asleep! Peter let out a moan as Wade squeezed him again and thrust against him. Wade was probably having a sexy dream about him and was starting to act it out. The squeezing, rubbing and thrusting started to pick up pace. He needed to wake Wade up, he didn’t want him to feel guilty about it later.

“Wa-Wade… Wade you need to wake up.” Peter gently grabbed the hand that was attached to his leaking member, but it only made Wade moan louder. “Wade!” Peter tried to say louder but it ended up coming out as a breathy moan. “WADE!” 

This time he jerked suddenly then became very still. Peter turned his head toward Wade’s and was met with too deep pools of black in the dark of the room. Sure Peter could see pretty well in the dark but it was dark enough that he couldn’t see the color of Wade’s eyes. He was just staring at Peter which normally Peter wouldn’t have minded but his eyes seemed soulless, unseeing. 

“Wade?” Peter whispered.

The larger man suddenly blinked and actually looked at Peter as opposed to seeing through him. It was all of a second for realization to dawn on Wade’s face that he pulled back from Peter nearly tipping himself off of the bed. He was panting heavily and looked like he was about to start freaking out.

“Hey, hey calm down. What’s wrong?” Peter reached for him but Wade jerked back. 

“I-I almost…” Wade whimpered and clutched at the side of his head. “Why, why would you make me do something like that! NO he trusts not to hurt him! …… I don’t care if you don’t want to wait! ….. I’ll cut it off first and keep it that way if I have to!!!” 

Peter realized that he was talking to someone else. He had heard Wade talk about the voices in his head and had even seen him talk to them a couple of times. Peter reached out again hesitantly this time placing a hand on his knee.

“Wade it’s okay, I’m okay. You didn’t hurt me. The only reason I had you stop was so that you wouldn’t hate yourself over it later. It’s okay really, I’m honestly flattered that you would have such a sexy dream about me that you would start acting it out.” Peter smiled at Wade as he tried to get the larger man to look at him. When Wade finally looked up his face was one of confusion and regret. 

“If you remember correctly I also said that for the next two weeks we could be us but after that, after going back to New York it would have to stop. Until then It’s okay, unless either one of us says otherwise it’s okay.” Peter was rubbing circles into Wade’s thigh now which seemed to help.

“I don’t know… Petey… this could end up going so wrong.” Wade shook his head and looked down at Peter’s hands.

“Or really well, either way we’ll work through it right?” Peter leaned closer to Wade trying to catch his eyes. 

“You’re perfect, Spidey, you know that?” Peter smiled at Wade.

“Maybe to you, which to me is enough.” Peter let go of Wade’s thighs and instead grabbed his hands and pulled Wade back down so that they could potentially get some more sleep. 

Wade curled into a ball and Peter wrapped himself as much as he could around the larger man. It didn’t take them long to fall back into dreamless sleep. 

\----

“I’m going to hop in the shower real quick.” Peter called from the bathroom. 

Wade popped his head through the door. “Was that an invitation?” A seductive grin on his face. 

“Oh I wish, but if I don’t hurry I’ll be late for school.” Peter turned around ignoring Wade’s pout and turned the water on.

“What about breakfast?” Wade had walked further into the bathroom and now had his arms wrapped around Peter.

“They offer it at the school.” Peter wiggled away from Wade with a smile.

“That stuff is crap. OH I’ll make you something to take with you!” Peter watched Wade zip out of the bathroom and couldn’t help his laughter.

Peter shucked off his pants and climbed into the gloriously warm shower. He didn’t take too long even though he felt like he could have been in there for forever but he did want to spend at least a little time with Wade. He was in and out in about five minutes and wrapped a towel around his hips and walked out of the bathroom. Wade was singing and dancing through the kitchen as something cooked on the stove. 

“My legs are dangling off the edge, the bottom of the bottle is my only friend. I think I’l-l OH SWEET BABY JESUS!!!” Wade had spun around while he had been singing and hopping about, despite the lyrics it sounded happy, but then he had caught sight of Peter and had jumped. “That was fast! Did you even wash yourself? Well you had to have cause obviously your wet, and oooh all of that bare skin open and glistening. Oh how I’d love to run my tongue all over you and catch all of those little droplets.” Wade had moved into Peter’s space and practically pinned him against the nearest wall.

“Yeah I bet you would Red but the food’s burning.” Peter pointed at the smoking pan.

“Shit!” Wade bounded back over to the stove and pulled off the pan. He then scooped whatever it was out and onto a pan. “It’s actually not burnt, the grease started smoking is all.”

“That’s good at least, what are you making anyway?” Peter moved back over to Wade adjusting the towel as it started to fall.

“Breakfast burritos, easy to carry, wonderful to eat!” Wade cheered happily.

“You know… if you take me to school we’d have an extra forty five minutes together.” Peter slid up behind Wade and put his hands on Wade’s hips and kissed his bare shoulder.

Wade shuddered under his hands. “Are you trying to start something this early baby boy?” 

“Maybe. I mean we don’t have to instead I could just walk to school and potentially get hit on by some creepy people, and who knows I might not be able to defend myself.” Peter made his voice high and scared sounding as he clutched at Wade’s hips roughly. “I need a big strong man like you to protect me.” Wade looked over his shoulder at Peter, eyes smoldering. 

“How do you keep finding all of my buttons and pushing them?It’s like you find them and do the freaking nutcracker on them.” Wade grabbed Peters hands and pulled them from his hips and turned around. “Is that what you need, baby boy, you need a big strong man? I can be your Daddy-pool.” 

Peter suddenly burst out laughing. “Daddy-pool?! Really, I love you Wade but I don’t think calling anyone Daddy is in my list of kinks.” Peter placed a gentle kiss to the side of Wade’s neck. 

“I bet I could make you scream and call me Daddy.” Wade growled into Peter’s ear as he grabbed Peter’s waits and roughly pulled him flush against his body. 

“Oh you think so?” Peter could feel the rising challenge.

“Oh, I know so.” Wade’s mouth was an inch away from Peter’s now.

“Breakfast is getting cold.” Peter mumbled.

“A growing boy really needs his food huh? Since you’re in such need of a big strong man maybe I should feed you too, make sure you don’t choke on it.” Wade moved one hand up to Peter’s jaw and tipped his head up just a little bit.

“Thanks Red but I think I can handle the burrito just fine.” Peter slid easily out of Wade’s grip leaving the other man to lean back against the counter.

“I bet you can.” Wade winked and turned back to the food. 

“I’ll be right back, have to go get dressed.” Peter headed over to where his bags still rested by the door. 

He grabbed his duffel and walked to the bedroom, Peter could feel Wade’s eyes on him the whole time. Once he was near the door he lifted his bag to his shoulder and reached for the handle allowing for the towel to drop to the floor. Peter heard a crash and a muttered ‘fuckin’ shit!’ as he closed the door. Peter chuckled to himself as he set his bag on the bed and started pulling out clothes. 

Once Peter was dressed in his normal school clothes he left the bedroom and found Wade sitting on the couch two plates on the coffee table and he was flipping through channels on the TV. Peter plopped down next to Wade and even snuggled into him for a moment causing the other man to chuckle and wrap an arm around Peter. Peter grabbed his plate and started to munch on his burrito.

“I take this as you’re going to drop me off?” Peter asked between bites.

“Sure am, I’m going to get as much time with you as I can.” Wade placed a kiss to the top of Peter’s head and leaned over and grabbed his own plate. 

Wade had left the TV on the news as he started eating his food. Peter was hardly paying attention as he was going over what he needed to know. They were going to start finals next week so there was going to be a lot of studying going on, although Peter doubted that he was going to have much time to study outside of class time. Peter was lost in thought until he felt Wade stiffen next to him. 

Peter snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Wade, his eyes were glaring holes into the TV, Peter turned to it and gasped. There was his face along with May and Tony. 

“It’s been two and a half months and we still have no news on where he could be. He disappeared without a trace, on a sunday night in April. His Aunt and only surviving relative, as well as Tony Stark owner of Stark Industries and mentor of Peter Parker. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the number listed on the bottom of your screen.” 

“Fuck, fuck-fuck-fuck FUCK!” Peter was out of his seat and pacing the room now.

“Peter, baby calm down. It’s okay we’ll figure this out.” Wade came up to Peter and gently grabbed his arms and rubbed them. He pulled Peter gently into a hug. “It’s okay. You have to breathe baby boy.” Wade rubbed Peter’s back. “But you have to go to school, if you don’t someone is bound to come looking for you.”

“No, no they’ll probably have cops there waiting for me.” Peter shook loose from Wade’s hold.

“All the more reason for you to go… I don’t want you to go. Dear god I don’t. But… this is the best option.” Wade walked forward and tried to reason with him. 

“I don’t want to go.” Peter cried.

Peter wanted to scream and cry, maybe he could still leave, maybe even take Wade with him. But where? 

“I have an idea but I need you to work with me okay?” Wade had his hands on Peter’s arms again.

Peter looked up at Wade with wide sad eyes. He looked deep into Wade’s blue eyes trying to find something, what he wasn’t sure. But it was there. Peter leaned up and captured Wade’s lips kissing him as hard as he could. He wanted to put all of his feelings and emotions he felt for Wade into it. 

Wade gently pushed him back. “Listen to me Peter, the only thing I need you to do is go to school and when they come out for you do exactly what they say. Don’t worry you won’t go anywhere, baby boy. Do you trust me?” Wade was looking into Peter’s eyes.

“Yes, I trust you.” Peter closed his eyes and felt the tears fall.

“Alright then we should get going.” Wade kissed Peter one more time before letting him go. 

Peter watched Wade rush to his bedroom and suddenly felt cold. He hugged his arms to his chest and looked over at his backpack. He could run if he wanted to, right now. But he trusted Wade, he knew what he needed to do.

When Wade came out of the bedroom Peter already had his books in his back and his shoes on, ready to leave as soon as Wade was. Peter turned to Wade and was surprised to find him dressed entirely in his Deadpool suit. He was however pulling sweatpants and a hoodie on over it. His mask wasn’t on but hanging out of one of his pockets. 

“Why the suit?” Peter looked Wade up and down, he had all of his weapons except for his swords.

“Trust me baby boy.” Wade winked as he grabbed the keys to his bike. “Ready?”

“No… but let’s get going anyway.” Peter grabbed Wade’s hand and followed him out of the building. 

Happily they didn’t run into any hiccups getting out of Wade’s apartment. Once they were out on the street and the wind was rushing through Peter’s hair did he finally relax. He leaned against Wade’s back and closed his eyes. He tried to get the feeling that they were just going for a ride and not about to go into this potential disaster. 

“We’re coming up on the school, now listen you’re going to get off about a block away, don’t worry you’ll see me soon.” Peter heard Wade’s words but still felt a thrill of fear run through him.

Peter tightened his arms around Wade until he felt the bike slow to a stop. Peter slowly unwound his arms and slid off of the bike. He turned to Wade to say something but all he got was a smile and a wave before he drove off. Peter knew this was part of the plan but that didn’t make it any easier. 

So he adjusted his bag and walked the rest of the way to school. He kept his head low as he walked into the school and went to his locker, he was surprised that he had made it this far honestly. He grabbed the book he would need for his first class and headed that way. He got to his seat and sat down right as the bell rang. 

Not too long after that was when the teacher’s phone rang. The teacher suddenly looked up and Peter knew that he was looking his way. Peter could feel his heart hammering in his chest. 

“Parker, they need you in the office.” The teacher called out.

“What did you do Pete?” Gwen asked from next to him, shit he hadn’t even noticed her.

“Nothing, I’ll be back.” Peter sent her a smile as he grabbed his bag and made his way out of the classroom. 

As he walked down the hall towards the office he saw two police officers standing outside of it talking to the principal. The principal looked extremely nervous as he talked to the cops. Once they noticed that Peter was heading towards them they stopped talking. Peter waited until he was about six feet away and stopped.

“Is something wrong? Did I do something?” Peter looked between the three men.

“Your name is Peter Parker, correct?’ One of the officers asked. 

“Yes sir. Did something happen?” Peter was trying to keep calm but everything in him was telling him to run.

“We’re going to need you to come with us okay?” One of the officers walked over and grabbed Peter’s arm. 

“Parker is that you?” Shit he really didn’t need Eddy in this right now.

“Mr. Brock head back to your class, this doesn’t involve you.” The principal snapped.

“Is this about that guy from last night? DId he do something, did he make you do something?” Eddy looked angry now. 

The cops and the Principal’s eyes were on Peter again. “No Eddy, jeez. Don’t worry about it I’m sure this is all just a big misunderstanding.” Peter felt like he was going into full panic mode now.

Eddy marched over and was suddenly in Peter’s face. He moved Peter’s face side to side then pulled at his shirt collar more than likely looking for any marks. Peter jerked away from Eddy putting him closer to the police officers.

“I’m fine, I told you that yesterday, now please just go.” Peter turned away from Eddy and started to head for the door. 

“You saw the man that was with Mr. Parker?” The officer asked.

“Yeah I saw him, he looked like shit. Like some kind of horrible burn victim felt bad for the guy too for all of a moment before he threatened me.” Eddy sounded angry.

“He did no such thing!” Peter snapped. He was shaking and felt the need to run pushing away all of his reason, but he was also getting very angry very quickly.

“Come on son let’s get you out to the car we can talk more about this when we get to the station, your Aunt and Mr. Stark, are there waiting for you.” Peter froze, his blood ran cold, all anger was gone and was replaced by sudden fear. 

He followed the officer outside numbly, this wasn’t good. This isn’t what he wanted. He looked around the school yard, not quite sure what he was waiting for but the moment he saw it Peter’s whole body locked up. Deadpool was standing in an alley just across the yard, at some point he had stripped off his civies and had gotten his swords. 

The officer was about to put Peter in the back of the car when Wade started moving, he was whistling something and he walked calmly towards them. The officer turned to look at the source of the noise and froze. He then shoved Peter behind him and drew his side arm. 

“Freeze right there!!!” THe cop shouted, but Deadpool kept moving. “Stop or I will shoot!” Wade continued walking and whistling it was then that Peter realized that he was whistling the tune for ‘Hey there Delilah’. “Stop!!!” THe cop shouted one more time and when Deadpool didn’t comply he started firing. 

Peter counted down all six shots as Deadpool stopped a moment to groan in pain. “Now that wasn’t very nice. I didn’t even pull out a weapon yet! Do you know how long it takes to mend this damn thing?! Hours! Precious hours I could be spending on something more productive, like mastubating or eating cheap mexican take out!” He was now only a few feet from them. “Now that I have to hurry this along which I really didn’t want to do…” Peter didn’t even have time to realize that Wade had pulled out his gun and fired it until he heard the bullet hit the officers body armor. 

The officer collapsed to the ground, unconscious but still alive. Peter let his jaw drop as Wade moved closer to him. He wanted to be mad but at the same time, The guy wasn’t really hurt and Wade had been shot six times. That and he just wanted to get out of there sooner rather than later.

“Alright kiddo, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Either you can walk with me or I can carry you, which would you prefer?” Peter could see the grin on Deadpool’s face and knew what he wanted Peter to say. 

“I don’t know, you seem pretty scary and you’re covered in bullet wounds… shouldn’t you be dead?” Peter was trying to put on a show and Deadpool seemed to love it.

“Immortal sweetheart. Now let’s make this easy.” Deadpool held out his hand for Peter and Peter took it. 

Peter could hear the other cop coming out of the school and the sound of sirens surrounding them. “I hope you have a plan for this.”

“Oh I do baby boy, it’ll be here in five… four… three… two...one.” The sound of repulsor jets in the air made Peter look up at the sky. 

“Why did you call him here!” Peter hissed.

“You trust me right?” Peter sighed and forced himself to relax.

Iron-Man AKA Tony Stark touched down in front of Peter and Deadpool. His mask drew back to reveal a tired and angry looking man. Peter felt a sudden wave of guilt crash over him, he had done that to Tony. Tony walked over and was about to grab Peter when Deadpool pulled Peter behind him. 

“Ah ah ah, we had a bargain, plus the little birdy here wants to talk. So why don’t you call off your little dogs and maybe we can find a place to do just that.” Wade was waving a finger in Tony’s face and in any other situation Peter probably would have laughed.

Tony looked between Deadpool and Peter and growled. “Fine. You guys can go home, I’ve got this from here!” He turned back to Deadpool. “Where too.”

Peter could see the manic grin on Deadpool’s face even with the mask on as he motioned for Tony to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen to our heros?! FInd out in the next episode! 
> 
> To be continued......
> 
> (Couldn't help myself)


	9. More of A Step In The Right Direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA I deeeeed iiit!!!! hope you guys like, and don't worry more to come!

Peter stayed by Wade’s side the whole time they walked, he could feel Tony’s unease as they walked. He wanted to actually cling to Wade but managed with the hand that held his arm. He knew that Wade was trying to play his part but he could feel the minute twitches of his fingers that said he wanted to pull Peter closer to him. 

Wade dragged them for another two blocks ignoring all of the looks that the three of them got. They probably looked really out of place, although Tony had made his suit recede back into his chest plate. Wade pulled him to a stop outside of an old apartment building that looked like it was hardly holding itself together. With his free hand Wade fished around in his pockets until he found a ring of keys. He then dragged Peter inside with Tony following close behind. 

Wade had hardly gotten the door closed when Tony’s suit was back on and he had a charge aimed at Wade’s head. Peter froze, he wanted to step between them but Peter still didn’t know Wade’s true intentions. Wade instead let go of Peter and stepped back.

“You wanted to talk, so here you go.” He turned to Tony suddenly. “You hear him out and fucking listen other wise We’re going to have a huge problem.”

Tony’s mask slid back. “This little game is over, it’s time to go home Pete.” Tony reached for Peter but he jerked back and closer to Deadpool.

“No, I’m not leaving. Not yet.” Tony scoffed at him and reached for him again. 

“This isn’t funny Peter, do you know how worried we’ve been? I hired this idiot to find you, and boy was I surprised when you called from his phone the next day. I didn’t trust him to not try something against you so we made a news cast, and got a call from the school almost instantly.” Tony crossed his arms. “What you did was extremely irresponsible.”

Peter felt awash with guilt but held his place as Tony continued. “It’s been two months, Peter, your Aunt has been worried sick. People thought you were dead!” 

“Did you not get the notes I left. I was fine Tony, believe it or not I can take care of myself.” Peter felt a rising anger rather suddenly.

“Obviously not if you just walk into something as simple as that.” Tony uncrossed his arms and moved closer to Peter again, but Peter backed up until he was in Deadpool’s space. 

“I didn’t, I knew what was going to happen the moment I saw the news. I was with Deadpool when it aired, we figured it was as good a time as any to talk to you cause otherwise you wouldn’t leave me alone.” Peter was half leaning on Deadpool now who had put his hands on his shoulders. 

“Where did he find you…” Tony’s voice sounded dark and dangerous. 

Peter wasn’t sure if he should lie or tell the truth, he looked up to Wade for some kind of help but his face stayed blank under the mask. So he chose fuck it he’d tell the truth.

“I met him at my job actually.” Tony seemed taken aback.

“What place hires a sixteen year old?” Peter took a deep breath.

“No one normally, but it turns out if you don’t tell a bar owner how old you are and that you can hold your own against the biggest guys in there he’ll hire you anyway.” Tony looked angry and those angry eyes turned on Deadpool.

“He was working at that bar?! Was he there when I stopped by?!” Yup he was angry.

Peter answered instead. “I was.” 

“Were they making you stay there, are they forcing you to do things Peter? They are all Mercenaries! Bad guys! You should have left as soon as you knew!” Tony seemed frantic.

“I didn’t want to, they may do some bad things more often than not and get handsy but I took care of it. I took care of everything I needed to. I had my own place, paid my own bills, fed myself, I worked and went to school. I didn’t fuck around with everyone that walked on two legs. I did my work and took care of myself.” Peter was starting to really get heated now.

“And what thought it would be fun to make friends with the craziest, ugliest motherfucker in there?!” Tony snapped.

“What the fuck did you just say?” Peter’s voice dropped and he could feel pure fury running through his veins.

“Did he manage to hide his crazy from you, he obviously wears the mask so I doubt you’ve seen his fugly mug. Either way he’s a ruthless killer and will do anything to earn a buck.” Tony sneared.

“You obviously know nothing about him then! Sure he’s crazy but who the fuck isn’t, did you know it’s a result of being tortured and PTSD, which if I remember you have as well it’s made you do some pretty horrible fucking things. Should I bring up Ultron? As far as his work goes did you ever bother to look into those people he killed? Did you ever notice how none of them were kids, and that all of them were criminals! You know nothing about him, you know his work and what people like to say about him!” Peter was moving towards Tony, well more like stalking towards him. 

“Do you know why he does what he does? Do you know how much of that money he donates or just gives to people when they are struggling? How about something simple? Do you know his favorite color?!” Peter was in Tony’s face now. “Don’t pretend to know everything about people when you know nothing! Do you know what I like to do in my spare time? How about my friends' names? Do you know who I’ve fought as Spider-Man and who I’ve teamed up with?” Tony had to take a step back but sudden anger flooded his face.

“He knows who you are?! You are aware that if he feels the wimsey for it he will sell you out to the highest bidder?!” Tony’s face was red now.

“Then you really don’t know him!!! And I didn’t tell him he paid enough attention to me in the suit that he recognized me outside of it! Wade has known for months! I haven’t felt safer! I love him!” Peter suddenly slapped a hand over his mouth. He probably shouldn’t have said that.

“WHAT!!!” Tony roared coming back to his full height.

“Uh… I… uh….” Peter stopped his stammering when he felt Wade’s hand on his shoulder.

“You keep you dirty meat grabbers off of him!” Tony moved to attack Wade, his repulsor extending out over his arm.

“Look both of you this is getting out of hand, obviously there is a deeper problem between the two of you that needs to get worked out but that’s not why we’re here right now. Peter told his Aunt his plan and now he’s going to tell you and then we are leaving.” Wade’s voice was calm and steady, steadier than Peter’s ever heard it. He was probably a little bit more than angry. 

“He isn’t going anywhere with you!” The sound of the repulsor charging filled the room.

“I am cause that’s what I want to do! I’m staying here Tony. If May actually talked to you and you listened she would have told you that I would have been back in about two and a half weeks!” Peter moved so that he was standing in front of the repulsor. 

“You don’t get to make those decisions! You’re just a kid, Pete!” Tony tried to move his arm away from Peter but Peter stayed right in front of it the whole time. 

“I’m more than a kid, You just can’t seem to see that!” Peter felt his anger rising again.

“Your sixteen Peter! You’re a kid!” Tony put his arm down.

“I stopped being a kid the day I was crushed under a building!” Peter shouted at Tony. “The day when there wasn’t anyone that could help me!!! The day that you abandoned me because you didn’t believe in me and took the suit!!! I gave it back so that you could never hold that power over me again!!!” Peter had tears in his eyes now.

“You’re the reason he didn’t have the right equipment for that?” Wade piped in and he sounded outraged.

“He shouldn’t have even been there! He was supposed to go home!” Tony barked back.

“Then you obviously didn’t know him that well! He does whatever he can to protect everyone! You’re a fucking idiot, no wonder he left!!!” Wade had grabbed Peter and pulled him back. 

Tony refused to back down. “He should have listened!”

“He’s not your little pet that you can just drag out whenever you run into an issue you can’t face yourself!!! You dragged a fourteen year old kid to Germany to fight in your fucking marital problems!!!” Wade huffed. “I think you need to take your shit and leave.” Wade turned around and gently grabbed Peter’s hand and started to drag him away. “We’ll see you in two weeks, kindly go fuck yourself until then.”

“Why two weeks?!” Tony shouted after them.

“That’s when finals are over and it gives him a small break before going back to living in the hell that you have made for him.” Wade called back before slamming the door in Tony’s face. 

“Home or school?” Wade asked shortly.

“I want to go home but…” Peter sighed.

“I’ll drop you off and pick you up after if that’s okay with you.” Wade gently squeezed Peter’s hand.

“Okay… can we stop somewhere first?” Peter looked up at Wade with pleading eyes.

“Sure baby boy, anywhere you want.” Wade led them out of the building and as they made their way out they saw Tony flying overhead. “Iron-Bag-o-Dicks should be his name.” Wade muttered. “So where are we going Pete?” 

Peter couldn’t help but do a double take at Wade’s sudden change in mood, but he figured that that’s just the way that Wade was. Peter pulled on Wade’s hand slightly making the larger man look at him. Peter was still nervous about the whole thing, Tony could come back and grab Peter and fly off at any moment. Another thing was, would he even be allowed to go back to school. They would know he lied and if he couldn’t finish school then what would be the point.

“It’s okay baby, we’ll figure this out even if it means I have to threaten the guy that runs your school. Now lead the way my dear!” Wade pulled Peter forward and spun him around so that they were facing each other but Peter was now walking backwards. 

Peter continued walking like that, a smile starting to form on his face as Wade managed to help take his worries away. Peter glanced around, they were out in public and Wade’s mask was down but Peter still leaned up and placed a kiss over his covered lips. Wade seemed stunned for a moment but relaxed instantly.

Peter pulled away with a smile. “Let’s get some ice cream first.” Peter started dragging Wade again.

“You have a serious sweet tooth don’t you.” Wade chuckled and shook his head.

“Only around you.” Peter felt a lot better now. 

Peter dragged Wade along until Wade pulled him to a stop. “I should change first.” 

“Why? Oh…” Peter hadn’t really thought about the fact that Wade was still in his full getup, it was just Wade. Wade was Deadpool and Deadpool was Wade. “I don’t mind, if that’s what you’re worried about. Besides if you change back into your regular clothes people might try to mess with us. Like this I’ll be safe and people will leave us alone right?”

“You’re so freaking smart! I know so much smarter than us.” The last part Wade mumbled to himself. “In that case your date today is the one and only Deadpool!” 

“I’m honored, good sir! Shall we?” Peter offered his arm and Deadpool clutched it like a blushing young maid. 

“We shall my dear prince.” Deadpool swooned. 


	10. A Step With Friends

They went and got their ice cream and tried to relax, Peter still felt on edge but being with Wade helped. After they finished Wade ran and grabbed his bike and brought it back. Peter happily hopped on the back and clutched to Deadpool as he took off, they weren’t far from the school but Wade circled around a few times. Peter let himself relax and just hug Wade’s back as he drove. Eventually though Wade pulled up outside of the school. Peter got off and turned back to Wade surprised that Wade was getting off of the bike as well. 

“What are you doing?” Peter asked with a smile. 

“Talking to the headmaster, is that what they are called still. No it’s the principal, cause he’s your pal right? Anyway yeah that’s what I’m doing, wanna come with?” Deadpool was bent down looking at Peter.

“Just to make sure no one gets hurt.” Peter grabbed Wade’s hand and started pulling him towards the school. 

“Yee of little faith baby boy.” Wade put a hand to his chest in mock astonishment.

“No I know you and I know if you get the chance to show off your lovely weapons you will.” Peter placed a hand on Wade’s shoulder and smiled at him.

“You do know me!” Wade used the hand that he still held to drag Peter forward.

“Let’s go, you big oaf.” Peter let go of Wade’s hand as they got closer to the school doors. 

As soon as they were through the doors three police officers and the principal came out of the office and stood directly in their path. Peter looked toward a very stiff looking Deadpool whose hand kept twitching towards his guns. Peter placed a gentle hand on his arms and stepped forward.

“Mr. Parker, It’s good to know that you are alright. You don’t have to worry anymore this deranged man will be taken care of.” Two of the cops drew their side arms and aimed them at Deadpool. 

“He hasn’t hurt me, he was hired to find me and protect me, he’s my current guardian.” Peter stated simply. 

The cops put their guns down in utter shock. Peter didn’t hear so much as feel Wade step up behind him. He did however see the way that the other four men tensed. A door opening and closing down the hall caused Peter’s head to jerk in that direction as well as everyone else. Standing there in the hall were both Harry and Gwen, their faces were a mix of confusion and awe. Gwen moved first and ran over to Peter wrapping him in a tight hug. 

“We were asked to come down to the guidance counselor’s office, she asked if we knew anything about your situation, I’m pretty sure she called Eddy down too but I haven’t seen him since this morning. She said that you were someone who had been kidnapped and that your stories might be vague or even made up and it just fit too well. Did they do anything to you, did they hurt you?!” Gwen pulled back and started looking Peter up and down with big, worried eyes. 

“I’m fine Gwen really, I wasn’t a uh… kidnapee, I kinda took off. I was staying by myself and working after school. No one hurt me, besides this big guy wouldn’t let something like that happen to me.” Peter pointed at Wade who was now leaned against the wall looking both amused and bored.

“Is it true? What they said on the news.” Harry piped up.

“Which part?” Peter snorted a short laugh.

“That you work with Tony Stark.” Harry came closer and was looking at Peter with excitement.

“That part was true, most of the rest of that was crap though.” Harry looked like he was about to burst at the seams with questions. 

“You two should get back to class, we still need to speak with Mr. Parker.” The principal said with a shaky voice. 

“You’re going to introduce your friend later right? Wait, are you staying here to finish up school?” Gwen asked in a rush.

“That’s the plan.” Peter turned and looked at the other four men and Wade (who looked really bored now), then turned back to his friends. “I’ll catch you guys later though. Hopefully I’ll see you in class.”

Peter stepped away from his friends and towards Wade who perked up now that Peter was moving. One of the cops opened the door to the office and motioned for them to enter, the principal went in first followed by Peter, Wade, and the cops. The principal opened the door for the conference room and motioned for them to file in. Peter and Wade sat on one end of the table and the other four sat as far away from Deadpool as they could. 

“Let’s make this real simple, cause I have a bartender that needs some talking too. Peter is going to finish out the year here just like any other kid. I will probably be coming and going over the next two weeks, strictly to drop him off and pick him up. If you have any problems with this arrangement, too fucking bad. All of his credits will need to be transferred back at the end of the year, I’m sure that shouldn’t be an issue.” Wade suddenly clapped his hands making the other men jump. “Well this was fun, but Petey-pie here has to get to class and I’m sure you guys have much better things to do with your lives.” 

Wade stood up and started heading for the door, Peter was quick to follow but couldn’t help but internally laugh at the looks on the other men’s faces. Peter followed Wade out to the front of the school and stopped. Wade turned around and grabbed Peter into a hug. 

“Thank you.” Peter muttered into Wade’s shoulder.

“Anytime sweetheart. I’ll see you after school?” Wade pulled back and looked at Peter.

“Yup, two forty-five. Don’t forget I work at five too.” Peter smiled up at Wade.

“About that….” Wade started.

“Oh no, you aren’t stopping me from doing this. I want to work, besides you’re up there with me all the time anyway. Please?” Peter bounced on his toes a little bit.

“Why do those big puppy-dog eyes work so well on me…” Peter looked down and back up at Wade through his lashes, a pout clear on his face. “Fuck! Fine, you win! You can still go to work.” Wade groaned.

“Yes!” Peter hissed and jumped up and down. 

“I might still kick Weasel’s ass though.” Wade muttered.

“Give the guy a break, he didn’t know either.” Peter brushed a hand down Wade’s chest.

“You are ruining all of my fun, you know that?” Peter grinned evilly at Wade.

“Not all of it.” Peter winked and turned away heading back into the school. He stopped in the doorway and turned back to Wade who looked like his jaw was trying to be one with the floor. “I’ll see you after school!” Then turned and walked in.

Peter walked through the halls, he had to glance at the clock, he was getting close to it being lunch time already. So he went on to his class that was about half over. He looked around the halls as he walked, they felt so much bigger when he was walking alone but it wasn’t a bad thing. Peter made it to his class and caught sight of Gwen and Harry both looking up expectantly. The teacher stopped talking for a moment as Peter walked in and sat down but she adjusted quickly and continued on with the class. Peter looked around the room and spotted Eddy near the back of the class staring at him. Peter offered a small smile then turned back to listen to what the teacher was explaining. 

The class was over rather quickly and Peter stood up and grabbed his bag. He was about to head out with Gwen and Harry when Eddy grabbed his arm and led Peter away. Peter knew he could easily over power Eddy but he also figured that Eddy just wanted to talk. So Peter followed without a word as Eddy led him to an empty classroom. Eddy let go of Peter’s arm and closed the door quietly.

“What up Eddy?” Peter felt a pin-prick of warning in his neck but otherwise he was fine. 

Eddy didn’t say anything he just walked up to Peter and kissed him. Peter jerked back and stared wide-eyed at him. He suddenly looked frustrated and moved closer to Peter. Peter backed up until his hips came in contact with the teachers desk. 

“What the hell man?!” Peter cried out.

Eddy didn’t say anything he just moved closer and bracketed Peter in with his rather large arms. He was looking down seemingly unable to look Peter in the face now. Peter flinched when one of Eddy’s hands came up and wrapped around the back of Peter’s neck tightly. Peter tried to flinch away but it was hard to do in such close proximity. 

“Eddy?” Peter’s voice was shaking a little bit, he wouldn’t lie if he said he was scared.

“Is there something special about that freak? Is he loaded or something? Maybe he just gives it to you that good. Is he forcing you into it? Tell me Peter, do you like being with that monster?” Eddy’s voice was dark and serious. 

“What the hell are you… are you talking about Wade? The guy you saw me with at the motel? He’s a friend, I’m staying with him right now.” Peter’s voice wavered slightly.

“Bullshit! I saw you kiss him!” Peter froze, he was really fucked right now.

“So what, what does it matter to you?!” Peter shouted at Eddy.

“It matters ‘cause I like you okay?! I have since you pinned me to that fucking table! “ Peter stopped, all matter of anger gone from him. 

“What?” Peter felt off now. “You… you, like me?”

“Why do you think I kept asking you out for the last two months?” Eddy sounded confused now too.

“I thought you and your buddies were trying to set something up so that you could ambush me. I’m not exactly used to people actually hitting on me. Is that why you were so angry?” Peter looked into Eddy’s emerald eyes for a moment.

“Of course that’s why, and then all of that shit on the news. I was terrified you weren’t going to show up today, that they’d find your body in the river or something.” Eddy was suddenly hugging Peter. 

“It’s not like that, Eddy, no one kidnapped me, I’m fine honest. But I have to be honest, I like you, I do, I just don’t feel that way about you. I also have someone that I’m currently seeing. And before you ask yes it’s Wade, I’ve also known him for almost three years. Maybe you can even sit down and talk to him, he’s really not a bad guy, a little crazy sometimes but not a bad guy.” Peter rubbed at Eddy’s back gently. 

“I know it’s horrible and cliche but do you still want to be friends? When I wasn’t worried that you were going to try to rough me up you were pretty fun to hang out with. How do you feel about that?” Peter gently pushed Eddy off of him so that he could look into those eyes again.

“You really thought I would try to hurt you?” Eddy sniffled.

“I thought you were going to be a lot more like this guy at my other school, goes by the name of Flash. Guy thinks it’s fun to try to put my head through a locker every day. He was the head jock with all of his buddies that loved to look down on me just because I was smart and that I knew Tony Stark.” Peter laughed at the thought.

“Yeah well, that’s not me…. Do you really know Tony Stark?” Eddy took another step back and wiped at his face.

“Yeah, he’s pretty cool, a bit of a dick sometimes, but cool.” Peter smiled. “We should get to lunch before people think I disappeared again.”

“Yeah okay. We’re cool right?” Eddy looked at Peter with hopeful eyes.

“Totally cool.” Peter agreed.

“Sorry about kissing you by the way.” Eddy’s face held a flush to it as they walked out of the classroom.

“It wasn’t too bad, although Wade might not be too happy about it or he’ll ask if I liked it. I don’t know it can go either way with him sometimes.” Peter said with a shrug. 

“Think I can do it again?” Eddy had that look on his face that he had seen on Wade’s whenever he had a devious plan in mind.

“Not anytime soon buster.” Peter chuckled.

“Hey it’s always better to ask than to just do. Consent is key.” Peter turned to Eddy, his mouth hanging open.

“Okay, that’s just creepy.” Eddy looked confused.

“What is?” Eddy asked.

“Those are words that Wade lives by.” Peter laughed.

“Then maybe he isn’t so bad.” Eddy smiled at Peter.

When they walked through the lunch room doors Gwen and Harry both looked up, looks of relief on both of their faces. Said looks quickly changed to worry and confusion.When both Peter and Eddy sat down at the table after grabbing some food Gwen piped up first.

“Wait are you two dating?” Gwen looked suspiciously between Peter and Eddy. 

“Just friends.” Eddy replied smoothly.

“Oh yeah, cause you two were gone an awfully long time.” Harry put in. 

“We were talking, he was just worried like you two were.” Peter smiled at them.

“Uh-huh sure. Anyway, are you going to tell us who Peter Parker really is now?” Gwen looked suspicious again.

“Most of what I told you was true, other than me living here with my sick Aunt, I’m here alone and she’s back in Queens.” Peter took a bite of his food and looked back at Gwen.

“She’s not sick?”

“Nope.”

“Still a nerdy kid that went to one of the best schools in New York?”

“Yup.” 

“Hmmm…. Okay.” Gwen sat back and started eating her food again.

“That’s it?” Harry asked incredulously. 

“That’s all I care about, hih reasons for leaving are his own. I’m just glad he came here so that we could meet him.” Gwen stated simply.

“I agree with blondie.” Eddy snickered.

“I still want to know, I’m curious!” Harry whined.

“Maybe saturday, we can all hang out and talk?” Peter offered. “Maybe even get some studying in.”

“Okay now I know you’re a nerd.” Eddy joked.

“Is your little guard dog going to be there too?” Gwen asked, her curiosity now spiked.

“Or maybe that boyfriend of yours, who is way too old for you by the way.” Eddy spoke through a mouthful of food.

“For one ew Eddy, and for two, probably, to both considering he’s the same person.” Peter felt his cheeks flush. 

“You’re dating Deadpool!” Gwen and Harry hissed under their breath, Eddy just choked on the food he was eating.

“Yeah, see he used to come up to New York all the time, I didn’t know he lived here but after I moved here we just sort of hit it off.” Peter was feeling really shy now.

“How did you even run into him here?” Gwen asked.

“We bumped into each other as I was walking home. We started talking after that.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck.

“Wow…” The rest of the table was silent.

After that all three of them started badgering Peter with questions. Peter answered some but passed on others. It continued that way all the way up until the end of the school day. As soon as they were free to talk, Gwen, Harry, and Eddy all asked him all sorts of questions. Now that school was over though Peter knew that Wade would be outside waiting for him. He quickly said goodbye to his friends and ran out of the doors.

Sure enough Wade was waiting for Peter in his full getup and leaning against his bike. Peter walked up to him and smiled happily.

“I take that as you had a good day?” Wade stood up and hopped on the bike.

“Best day.” Peter replied as he slid onto the bike behind Wade.

“Tell me all about it when we get home?” Wade started the bike not waiting for a response and sped off. 

Peter nodded against Wade’s back and settled in loving the feel of the air rushing past him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about making him a bad guy but I figured I could add a little more depth to Eddy's story instead.


	11. Stepping Stones

The rest of the week was easy. Peter had called his Aunt again yesterday before work, just to talk. He hadn’t heard from Tony and he didn’t expect to, but it still hurt a little especially with the way they had left things off. Peter’s friends, Wade, and the bar kept him busy, and when he wasn’t distracted by them he was studying. It was the end of the day on Friday and Peter was at his locker grabbing all of his books so that he could study some more over the weekend. He wasn’t surprised when Eddy came up behind him and slung an arm over his shoulder. 

“Hey Pete, whatcha’ doin’ today? Don’t tell me you have to work again.” Eddy hugged his shoulders.

“I do, only day off is Sunday, which I’m normally fine with, but I really want to hang out with you guys so I’m going to talk to Weasel tonight, let him know I need tomorrow off.” Peter closed his locker and walked with Eddy to his locker.

“So big bad said it was okay for us to come over?” Eddy seemed hesitant.

“Yeah, he seemed nervous at first, but he was cool with it.” Peter shrugged.

“Well how would he feel if I came over today, maybe got to see where you worked?” Eddy shoved all of his books into his bag as well, he glanced at Peter hopefully but kept his head down. 

“Like to stay the night?” Peter cocked his head to the side.

“If that’s okay…” Peter looked at the line of tension in Eddy’s body.

“It should be fine, Wade’s outside right now. Let’s go see.” Peter dragged Eddy through the hall, they stopped to say goodbye to Harry and Gwen confirming their plans for the next day before dragging Eddy outside.

Wade was there leaning against his bike like normal, he was wearing his suit today which meant that he probably had a job to do today. Wade didn’t take many jobs anymore other than simple death threats and beat-em-ups. Peter had gotten used to seeing Wade in his regular clothes that seeing him in his suit seemed weird, unless he was at the bar. At the bar Wade always wore his suit, often sans mask but the suit stayed.

When Peter trotted over to Wade he looked up from his phone, Peter could see the smile on his face falter under the mask. Peter had told Wade about what had happened between him and Eddy in the empty classroom. He had been really mad at first like “I’m going to skin that motherfucker alive!” mad, but after Peter had gotten him to calm down and explained the rest of the story Wade wanted to kill him less. 

Peter had spent a lot of time reassuring Wade that he loved him, and that some highschool boy wasn’t going to steal Peter away. Peter had also had a talk with Eddy about boundaries, and while he toed the line every now and then he was pretty respectful about it. Eddy had even talked to Wade a few days ago to apologize, that conversation had been over the phone though. 

So all in all it was pretty understandable why Wade seemed tense when Peter and Eddy came out of the school and Peter was dragging him by the arm. Wade stood up at his impressive six foot three and managed to look relaxed and dangerous at the same time. The kind of posture that always kicked Peter’s heart rate up and made him want to take Wade home and kiss him until neither of them could breathe right. 

“Hey Petey-pie, I see you brought a friend. Something going on today?” Wade cocked his head to the side slightly.

“Well Eddy has something he wants to ask you.” Peter pulled Eddy forward so that he was staring up at Wade. Eddy was only like an inch taller than Peter so Wade still seemed to dwarf him.

“Well I was wondering if you guys wouldn’t mind if I came over tonight… See my parents are going out of town and I had told them I was staying with a friend. Well said friend told me that his parents had grounded him ‘cause they caught him smoking pot. I figured I’d ask you guys first since we were going to be hanging out tomorrow anyway.” Eddy fidgeted under Wade stare, most people couldn’t read Wade’s face under the mask but Peter could see the hint of amusement in the way that he held himself. 

“Only one problem with that.” Wade sounded really serious and Peter was trying to hold back his laughter. “This thing only seats two people and it would be really hard to transport a third unless you feel like getting real friendly.” Wade winked, how he made that damn mask do that still annoyed Peter.

“Um… I have my own Motorcycle… I could just follow…” Eddy rubbed the back of his neck nervously, distantly Peter wondered if he looked like that when he did it.

“Works for me sweetcheeks, better hurry though I don’t wanna miss my stories.” Eddy quickly turned away but not before Wade smacked his ass making the younger man yelp and turn red.

“God that’s so much fun to do!” Wade chuckled.

“You’re an ass.” But now that Eddy was gone Peter couldn’t help but let out the suppressed laughter. 

“Yeah but you love my ass.” Wade hopped up on his bike and patted the seat for Peter to join him. “Do you think his ass is better than mine?” 

“Nah, yours fits nicely in my hands especially when I pick you up.” Peter sat down behind Wade and grabbed his hip hard making Wade whimper slightly.

Peter had discovered that he truly did like picking Wade up and man-handling him. Wade loved every second of it too. It had become a part of what they did after work or even during sometimes when either of them felt up to it. Weasel had simply stated that he didn’t want to see it and as long as things stayed clean he didn’t give a fuck. 

They both looked up when a bike came up beside them. Eddy was riding a sleek silver number that had Peter’s mouth dropping. Eddy looked over at them with an odd sheepish grin on his face.

“So where are we going?” Eddy speaking snapped both Peter and Wade out of their staring.

“Think you can keep up?” Peter could hear the grin in Wade’s voice.

“I don’t know old man, do you think you can?” Eddy revved the engine of his bike.

“Oh sweetheart I can go for days on end. Let’s just see if you can keep up for five minutes.” With that Wade suddenly took off.

Peter clung to Wade as he zipped through the streets. He glanced back to see Eddy right on their tails, he was keeping up rather well. Peter gently tapped Wade’s shoulder, he seemed to get the hint and sped up. It was thrilling in the most fantastic way. Peter looked back to see that Eddy was starting to lag behind; he just didn’t have the reflexes to keep up. 

They arrived at the parking garage faster than they ever had before. Eddy was in shortly after them, he had a grin on his face a mile wide. Wade parked his bike next to his car as Eddy pulled his bike up next to them. Peter hopped off of the bike Wade standing up behind him.

“Holy shit, that was fast. If I didn’t know better I’d say you were a professional.” Eddy took off his helmet and set it with his bike.

“Nah, just a deathwish. If I didn’t have Pete on the back I’d have gone faster.” Wade grinned through his mask.

“You know you could have, I do have better reflexes than you.” Peter threw over his shoulder as he started walking towards the elevator. 

“Yeah I know baby boy, but I wouldn’t want to put you in that kind of danger. That ass is too pretty to let get hurt.” Wade said with a smack as he stepped into the elevator.

“Are you guys always like this?” Eddy asked as he stepped in as well.

“Like what?” Peter knew he was grinning like the cheshire cat.

“Sickeningly adorable.” Eddy grinned back.

“We haven’t even started. If you want to see adorable, we can show you adorable.” Wade moved behind Peter and grabbed his hips and pulled him back roughly making Peter squeak.

Peter pulled away and smacked Wade’s arm. Wade just laughed as he pulled back to a respectable distance. Eddy shook his head but he had a smile on his face too. When they got to the apartment Eddy seemed rather surprised.

“It’s so… clean…” Eddy’s face was that of shock.

“What did you expect? I live with Mr. Orderly. The only place that’s allowed to be any kind of messy is the bedroom and that’s because, and I quote ‘guests rarely see the bedroom the rest of the place should at least be presentable.’ He won’t even let me keep my swords out here.” Wade whined.

“You just didn’t expect it with two guys living together, huh?” Peter crossed the apartment and put his bag next to the couch.

“Yeah pretty much.” Eddy dropped his bag next to Peter’s and looked around.

“I’m going to get changed, we still have two hours before I have to work.” Peter said before he disappeared into the bedroom. 

Wade followed behind him and closed the door. Peter had half expected this the moment that Eddy had asked if he could come over. Wade pushed him until he was against the wall and their bodies were flush against one another. He had rolled his mask up and was now placing heated kisses to Peter’s neck and shoulder. Peter let out a quiet breathy moan and pushed back against Wade. 

“So tell me baby boy, did you invite him to try for a sexy threesome? ‘Cause while I love the idea, I’d like to have sexy fun times with you before that happens.” Wade growled and bit at Peter’s ear as he spoke. 

“No, I just thought that it would be good for you guys to get to know each other.” Peter moaned.

“Hmmm… Okay. Is he coming to work with us?” Wade pressed against Peter hard enough that Peter could feel the outline of Wade’s hardening dick.

“Yeah, unless you want him snooping around the apartment.” Peter was panting and more than a little aroused. “Unless the two of you wanna stay here, I can go to work by myself.” 

“Not a chance in hell.” Wade growled. 

“Okay then.” Peter pushed back from the wall.

“I guess this means I have a kid to go threaten.” Wade adjusted himself.

“Wait.” Peter turned and grabbed Wade stopping him in his tracks. Peter reached up and pulled Wade’s mask off. “I miss your face.” Peter whispered as he kissed Wade properly.

Wade sighed and the last lines of tension in his body were gone. Peter wanted to remind Wade that he was Wade’s and that having Eddy there wouldn’t change things. When he pulled back from the kiss and looked deep into his bright blue eyes he saw the love and trust in them. 

“Go play nice, I’ll be out in a minute.” Peter gently shoved Wade towards the door. 

“Sir, yes sir.” Wade saluted and walked out his mask lying forgotten on the floor. 

Peter quickly changed his clothes and grabbed the mask off of the floor and walked back out. He was a little surprised when he saw Wade and Eddy sitting on either ends of the couch. Eddy was listening intently to what Wade was saying and was actually looking at him. Peter felt a warmth in his heart, he was extremely happy to see Wade chatting with someone so easily.

“Hey guys, think we have time to play some mario kart?” Peter offered with a smile as he tucked Wade’s mask into his back pocket. 

“Fuck yeah, Imma wreck both of your asses!” Wade jumped off the couch and all but ran to the TV.

“No thanks, not my type.” Eddy laughed.

“What big and ugly?” Wade shot back.

“No big and burly, don’t get me wrong ripped is nice but I tend to like ‘em smaller.” Eddy grinned evilly.

“Oh hell no you find your own.” Wade growled.

“Don’t worry, I know no means no. Besides you two work really well together, no way in hell I’m getting in the way of that.” Eddy turned and smiled at Peter.

“You know what kid, I like you.” Wade said as he came back to the couch handing a controller to Eddy and held one out to Peter who was still standing at the back of the couch.

“For a supposed blood thirsty mercenary you’re not too bad yourself.” Eddy made some room for Peter to sit as he walked around the couch.

“Aww did you hear that baby boy, he called us blood thirsty!!!” Wade cheered.

Peter chuckled as he plopped down between his hyperactive boyfriend and friend. Wade started up the game with a giant smile on his face. Wade leaned into Peter like he always did when they sat on the couch together. Eddy adjusted easily so that his feet ended up under Peter’s thigh as he leaned against the arm of the couch.

They played three rounds, Peter won the first two and Eddy won the third. Wade ended up pouting as they started getting around. Peter had told Wade that he could wreck his ass later at video games. He had seen Wade’s eyes brighten as he resisted the urge to make all of the dirty comments.

As they walked out of the apartment Peter was about to grab his helmet when Wade unlocked the car. Peter turned to him surprised but okay with the decision and opened up the passenger door. Peter saw Eddy glance at his bike but turned easily and climbed in the backseat as Wade climbed in the front. 

Wade pulled out of the garage and headed for the bar, Peter and Wade hadn’t told Eddy where they were going just that if he spoke about it he would be on Wade’s hit list. Eddy had sworn up and down that he wouldn’t say a word about it after that. Peter could hear him fidgeting in the backseat, a nervous energy swirling about him. When Wade pulled up behind the building and parked Eddy looked around in confusion.

“Where are we?” Eddy slowly got out of the car after Peter had opened his door and stepped out. 

“Welcome to Sister Marguret’s Home For Wayward Girls.” Wade announced. “Or as I like to call it, Maggies.” Peter noticed that Wade seemed slightly on edge and stepped towards him. 

“What is this place?” Eddy started moving towards the door but Wade was quick to stop him.

“It’s a place where you keep your head down and stay with me.” Peter sighed at Wade’s antics and walked passed them and pushed the door open.

“It’s not as bad as he’s making it seem, it can get pretty bad in here sometimes, but what bar doesn’t. Right now though it is best if you just keep your head down and not look at anyone directly.” Peter walked deeper into the bar, Eddy and Wade close behind.

“Damnit, can’t you show up late once?” The sound of a crash followed by cursing was heard as Peter stepped into the main part of the bar where Weasel was trying to fix something. 

“Nope, what’s that?” Peter stepped closer to the broken machine.

“It’s a Nunya…” Weasel grunted when the thing sparked at him.

“What’s a Nunya?” Peter realized he fell into that one a little too late.

“None ya business.” Weasel hissed as the thing sparked again.

“Jesus, you’re going to fry the circuit.” Peter moved over and nuged Weasel away and fixed several of the wires and the thing randomly started booting up again.

“Damn kid, I’ve been trying to get this stupid thing back online for the last two hours, and you just walk in here and do some magic bullshit.” Weasel sighed and turned towards Wade to say something when he jumped. “Who in the fuck nuts is that?” 

“New guy, wanted to see what it was all about.” Wade put an arm around Eddy’s shoulder.

“Hmmm, fine but he’s not allowed near anything. It’s bad enough that I put up with your ugly mug and boy toy but now I have to deal with newbies too.” The last part Weasel had said under his breath as he walked away making Peter frown. 

“I’m going to get to work, you two play nice.” Peter shook his head and walked away from Eddy and Wade.

Peter set about cleaning and setting up. He could hear Wade and Eddy talking in the background but he mostly ignored it. When the first people started coming in to collect jobs Peter noticed that Eddy tensed considerably. Peter noticed that he often kept glancing at him with worry, he would then look at Wade and see that he was completely calm. By the time the bar was actually open Eddy looked like he might implode. 

Peter slid over to the bar next to Eddy and sat for a moment, it was going to pick up soon so he figured that he wouldn’t get a break later. Eddy relaxed now that Peter was closer, but he kept glancing around nervously. Peter looked at Wade over Eddy’s shoulder but he wasn’t paying attention instead his eyes were on something in the corner. Peter looked over and saw a woman sitting there, he didn’t recognize her at first but as he looked closer he realized who it was. 

“I’ll be right back.” Peter growled, catching Wade’s attention now, he made to stand up and follow Peter but Peter held up a hand to stop him. “I’ll talk to her, you stay here with Eddy.”

Peter walked over to the woman, she was watching Peter the whole time. Once he was in front of her he slid into the chair across from her. She smirked at him and his brashness. He leaned back and waited for her to speak first.

“He’s just worried.” She smiled.

“Thank’s Nat, but I already have one babysitter, I don’t need another.” Peter was annoyed, more than just a little.

“Would you believe me if I told you that I missed you and just wanted to see you?” Nat’s face was soft with an emotion that Peter didn’t see very often.

“Under other circumstances no, right now maybe, but I know it’s not the only reason that you’re here.” Peter crossed his arms.

“You’re right it’s not but I volunteered to come. It’s nice to see you Peter. That guy, hasn’t done anything to hurt you has he?” She motioned with her head towards Wade.

“No, the exact opposite actually.” Peter smiled softly.

“Yeah Tony told me about you two, can’t say I’m too surprised. You guys are like peas in a pod, can’t shut up and are always looking for a good fight.” Nat leaned closer to Peter. “I need to know though… have you guys…” She made vague hand movements.

“What… oh no, I told him I wanted to wait. He’s been very good about it. If anything he’s the one that tells me no.” Peter looked over at Wade who looked like he was about to walk over but hadn’t moved because of Eddy. “Listen this is a great talk and all, but I’m working and I think it would be best if you left. You’ll see me back in New York soon.” Peter stood up. “It was nice seeing you Nat.” 

Peter walked back over to Wade and Eddy, he could see Wade visibly relax as Peter moved closer. Peter leaned into Wade’s space, well more like on Wade. Eddy kept glancing between Peter and where Nat had been sitting. He glanced back and noticed that she was already gone. 

“So what was that all about?” Wade asked.

“Tony was worried and Nat offered to come check up on me, honestly of them all I’m glad she’s the one who showed up. It’s all good though.” Peter pressed a kiss to Wade’s cheek.

“So you weren’t kidding when you said you know the avengers.” Eddy whispered, happily smart enough to be keeping it down.

“Yup.” Peter chirped, Wade was currently rubbing his back gently, a grumpy look still on his face.

“Kid I don’t pay you to mack on your boytoy, get back to it.” Weasel said from behind the bar.

Peter chuckled and stood up. “I got it.” Peter turned to Wade and cupped his face and kissed him deeply, making Weasel gag. 

“God it’s like watching a puppy eating an old wrinkly avocado that’s be shit out, eaten and shit out again.” Weasel gagged as he walked away from them.

“That was… harsh.” Eddy commented.

Peter let go of Wade. “Yeah, that’s just how he is to everyone. I have to get back at it.” He stepped away from the two of them and started walking around the bar again.

It did end up getting really busy as it did every Friday. Peter even ended up running drinks for Weasel. It wasn’t until close to closing time that anyone tried anything, anything other than the usual dart challenges and wrestling matches. But this guy decided that as he was getting ready to leave that he was going to try copping a feel. 

Drunk guy had gone to walk past Peter and decided to grab his butt rough enough that he slammed Peter against the bar. Peter reacted before the other guy had even fully let go of him. He growled angrily and grabbed the drunk guys wrist and twisted it harshly. Peter was sure that he heard a bone crack but he ignored it as he spun around and slammed the guys face into the bar. 

Wade was right behind him with a gun to the guy’s head. Peter felt a hand on his arm pulling him away gently. The guy on the bar was whimpering and crying over his arm and the pistol on his head and Peter smiled. 

“I’ll take care of this, you finish up so we can go home.” Wade let go of his arm to grab the guy roughly and toss him towards the door. 

Peter nodded his head mutley and finished taking care of things. At four o’clock Peter and Weasel threw the rest of the people out and did a quick clean up. Once they were done Weasel paid Peter and let the three of them leave. Peter noted that Eddy hadn’t said much throughout the night, he figured that the other boy was probably tired and being in the bar had put him through the ringer. 

Wade came back in to grab them and bring them out to the car. The car ride home was quiet even with Wade’s constant chatter. Peter was honestly tired. And when they got home he handed Eddy a blanket before stumbling into the bedroom and dropping himself on top of the bed. Wade followed in shortly after and stripped off his suit, he then started on Peter’s clothes as he laid limply on the bed. 

“Someone’s feeling awfully lazy tonight.” Peter let out a pathetic whine. “Alright you…” Wade grabbed Peter and flipped him over then dragged him up on the bed the rightway. “Let’s get some sleep, after all the rest of your friends will be here tomorrow.”

“Yeah…” Peter sighed, and was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this to go up yesterday but I had some things come up, it might be awhile before I can post again but don't fret I will be continuing this story.


	12. Little Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still working on this i swear it's just taking some time.

Peter woke up with Wade curled around him just like he had every other day that week. He loved it, the feel of Wade’s big strong arms wrapped around him. He snuggled deeper into Wade’s hold and sighed happily. Peter felt the arm tighten around him followed by a deep throaty groan. That’s when Peter noticed Wade’s hard length pressing against him, his snuggling had caused a different reaction than he had meant it too but it wasn’t like it was a bad one. Peter wiggled against Wade again but this time the older man woke up.

“Whatcha doing there love?” Wade grumbled in his sleepy voice.

“Waking up… I snuggled further into your arms and found that someone else was awake and decided to say hello.” Peter grinned to himself, and ground against Wade again making him moan.

“You are a very naughty boy, grinding against me while your friend is asleep out in the living room.” Wade thrust against Peter making both of them moan quietly.

“I forgot… It just feels so good. I can’t wait until I can feel it for real.” Peter was panting now as they continued to grind together.

“You want it that bad baby boy, want to feel me inside you ruining you for anyone else. Splitting you open on my cock.” Wade gave a particularly rough thrust that made Peter see stars. 

Wade’s member was sliding between Peter’s legs through both of their clothes, so it was rough but oddly stimulating. Peter was about to slip his hand down his own pants when the door opened and in walked a tried looking Eddy. He stopped when he looked at Peter’s flushed face and whatever expression Wade had.

“God you two are like rabbits!” Eddy cried as he spun around and practically ran out of the room. 

“You knew he was coming didn’t you!” Peter reached over and smacked Wade, who just started laughing.

“Like you were about too?” Wade was laughing so hard that he ended up having to roll away from Peter just to breathe.

“I hope you suffocate.” Peter growled and got up out of the bed.

“Nooo Petey! I’m sorry!” Peter ignored him and walked out of the bedroom and headed for the bathroom. 

Peter stopped in his tracks when he saw Gwen and Harry standing in the doorway with Eddy holding the door open. Gwen’s eyes were wide and Harry just had a giant grin on his face. Peter knew that Harry was reading the whole situation wrong, but honestly he didn’t care. Peter waved and quickly hid in the bathroom thankful that when Eddy had walked in his boner had all but died. 

Peter made quick work of waking up, he brushed his teeth and tried to fix his hair at least a little bit, but god knows he can’t do anything with it. Not when it’s gotten as long as it has. Peter walked back out of the bathroom feeling a little bit better and poked his head into the living room where Eddy, Gwen and Harry were sitting. 

“I’ll be right out, I’m going to put some clothes on and get Wade’s butt up.” Peter called out.

“Do you need Eddy to join you?” Harry called back, Peter almost said something until he heard the sound of a smack. 

Peter shook his head and went back into his room where he found Wade laying on his back in his mostly naked glory, a smile plastered on his face. Peter promptly ignored him and went to the dresser and started pulling out clothes. He heard Wade get up from the bed and move up behind him before he felt the hands on his hips and a chin on his shoulder as he dug through the drawers.

“Are you really mad at me?” Wade asked with a fake whimper.

“No, but my friends are here.” Peter set his clothes on the dresser and turned around. “So we should get dressed and go out there. Harry currently thinks that we had sex with Eddy.” Peter wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck and leaned up to press a quick kiss to his scarred lips. 

“Maybe we should have.” Wade winked, which caused Peter to smack him lightly. 

“No Wade, I love you but no. Now come on, I’m hungry.” Peter let go of Wade and grabbed his clothes.

“Hi hungry I’m Wade.” Peter leveled a glare at Wade. “Right getting dressed.” 

Peter slid his pants on and as he was pulling a shirt over his head he walked out of the bedroom. The other three looked up with equal knowing smiles. Peter finished pulling his shirt down and walked over to the kitchen to start some coffee.

“So what kept the three of you up so late that you slept past noon?” Harry asked as he sipped from a cup of coffee in a paper cup. 

“Video games. I wiped the floor with them.” Peter grinned.

Peter saw Eddy’s knowing look and then a wondering one before he shook it off. “Hey I kicked your ass at least once.” Eddy defended.

“It’s really not fair playing against these two.” Wade said as he emerged from the bedroom. He was dressed in pants and a hoodie with the hood pulled so low that you couldn’t see his face, which when he looked at Peter, Peter could see that Wade was wearing his mask. “Ooooh coffee!” Wade bounded into the kitchen behind Peter.

“You have to wait, why don’t you go say hi.” Peter smiled at Wade. Peter knew he was uncomfortable about being around people he didn’t know let alone possibly able to see what he looks like. 

“But people are scary…” Wade whined.

“You’re the scariest one in the room Wade.” Peter reached out and ran a hand down Wade arm.

“No I think you are.” Eddy directed at Peter. Eddy had walked into the kitchen.

“Oh any why do you say that?” Peter crossed his arms.

“‘Cause you have the biggest bad in town wrapped around your finger.” Eddy wandered over to the fridge and pulled out a can of pop.

“I don’t, he’s not wrapped around my finger!” Peter was surprised that Eddy saw it that way.

“I am though baby boy, you say jump and I ask how high. You say beg and I’ll gladly get on my knees for you.” Peter’s face felt like it was on fire as Wade spoke.

“Oh my god guys ewww. Save the gross flirting for later, when we aren’t here.” Gwen piped up. 

“Sorry Gwen.” Peter called out to her right as the coffee finished. “Finally.” 

Wade was next to him with coffee cups and Eddy had gone to sit back down. “So are we here to work on homework or to gossip. I for one am up for both.” Peter frowned at Harry.

“Maybe some light hearted gossiping then homework, I do have to work later anyway.” Wade put in his two cents in.

“FIne, but I do want to get some work done, I want to do well on my finals.” Peter harrumphed as he sat on the couch and sipped his coffee.

“Don’t worry he’ll be his normal cheary self after his second cup of coffee.” Wade patted Peter’s head on the way back making Peter hiss at him. 

“Wow…”Gwen whispered. 

“What?’ Peter turned to the only girl in the room.

“You two really are sickeningly adorable.” Peter leveled a glare at Eddy. 

“Hey they just wanted to know what it was going to be like being around you two. It’s bad enough that you hardly shut up about him at school but it’s even worse when you two are together.” Eddy shrugged.

Peter looked at his other two friends then turned to Wade for help. Wade just held up his hands in innocence. Peter sighed and stared into his coffee cup. 

After Peter had finished his coffee he did indeed feel better. He managed to talk and have good conversations with his friends. It took awhile for Wade to warm up to Gwen and Harry. It was close to sun down and Wade had kept his mask on the whole time. When it came to food he had lifted it enough to take a bite then it was back down. Peter felt bad and almost wanted to tell his friends to leave but a look that he had gotten from Wade had told him otherwise. He was slightly uncomfortable but he didn’t mind the company. 

Peter kept looking at the clock even though he had called off of work. He felt a little bad for leaving Weasel alone on a Saturday, but he hadn’t taken a day off since he had started. Wade came over and rubbed at Peter’s shoulder feeling the tension there. Peter looked up and smiled at him and relaxed into the touch. Harry made some gross kissing noises which caused Peter to kick at him and Gwen and Eddy to laugh. 

It wasn’t until Gwen’s phone started going off. “Shit, I didn’t realize how late it had gotten. My dad is going to kill me!” Gwen started shoving her things into her bag.

“Oh I can’t imagine it’ll be that bad.” Wade brushed his hand through the air noncommittally.

“It is when your dad is the police captain.” Gwen threw her bag over her shoulder. “Hey Harry do you mind giving me a ride home?”

“Yeah sure.” Harry started packing his things away as well. 

“What time is it anyway?” Eddy asked as he stretched himself across the couch and Peter’s lap.

“Almost nine.” Gwen said hurriedly. 

“It’s still so early!” Eddy complained. 

“It’s really not though…” Gwen complained. “Most of us don’t stay up until dawn playing video games and the like.”

Gwen and Harry had gathered all of their books and their bags and were heading for the door now. Peter shoved Eddy’s legs off of his lap and stepped around Wade who was sitting on the floor in front of him. Wade looked up from his laptop at Peter and smiled softly before standing up at well. Peter and Wade both walked over to the door to see Gwen and Harry out.

“Well this was fun, I for one feel a lot smarter now. Who knew that learning about covalent bonds could be so interesting!” Wade’s words sounded a little too bright and happy to be genuine. “Same time Tuesday?”

“Sure, I have math to study for.” Gwen shrugged as she put her shoes on.

“As long as my dad doesn’t make me go to work I’m cool with it.” Harry was leaning against the wall waiting for Gwen.

“Who would have thought that Deadpool could be so much fun to hang out with?” Eddy chirped from the couch where he was now munching on popcorn.

“You know I honestly forgot.” Gwen pailed.

“I know he’s like a chattier version of Peter, maybe a few more dick jokes, but personality wise they're the same.” Harry chuckled.

Gwen was standing now and looked oddly uncomfortable now. “I feel really confused now. My dad said if I ever run into you I should run the other way, but I just spent the last nine hours with you and the most I want to do is get ear plugs for when you start going on rants. Though some of those are a little too funny to ignore.”

“You know you love me.” Wade winked at Gwen which earned an elbow in the side from Peter. “Abuse! Maybe it’s Petey we should all be worried about.” He cast an accusatory glare at Peter.

“Yeah okay…” Harry snorted.

“I’ll see you guys at school on Monday, be safe getting home.” Peter opened the door and smiled at them while sending glares over their shoulders at Wade.

“Sure thing, bye Eddy!” Harry called out.

“Bye losers!” Eddy called back.

“Bye.” Peter said as he shook his head and closed the apartment door.

Peter and Wade walked back over to the couch where Peter plopped down on top of Eddy’s legs making him cry out in pain. Peter just smirked. Wade sat down in the recliner that Harry had been occupying earlier and closed his eyes with a sigh.

“I forgot how hard it was to keep up with so many people. This is why I don’t party.” Wade stretched out before relaxing deeper into the chair.

“Are you kidding me, if you get the chance you party hard.” Peter admonished from his seat atop Eddy’s legs.

“Only with you unless I’m un-aliving people that is. Then it’s a whole nother story.” Wade was grinning from ear to ear.

“You talk about it so easily.” Eddy craned his neck so that he was looking at Wade over the armrest. 

“It’s been the main focus of my life for the last seventeen years. It was my job then my revenge then my hobby. Now it’s a means of surviving.” Wade said it so simply that Peter felt bad for him in a way but he also knew just how much Wade enjoyed it. He didn’t approve but as Wade had pointed out before it was only bad guys that he killed. 

“You make it sound so normal, like being an accountant or some shit.” Eddy dropped his head back to a normal position as he spoke.

“To me it is. Anyway enough with the humdrum lets play some more mario kart. Tonight I shall defeat both of you!” Wade was suddenly standing and posing dramatically. 

“Alright soldier let’s have at it.” Eddy responded and managed to kick Peter off of him. 

“You two have fun with that, I’m going to keep studying.” Peter wasn’t in the mood for the two of them right that moment. 

“Aww but Petey! Can’t you do that tomorrow?!” Wade whined and bounded over to Peter, and for all his worth Peter did not smile, not even a little bit…. Okay maybe just a little upturn of the corner of his mouth but that was it!

“I could but then I’d end up like you two.” Both Eddy and Wade had the audacity to look offended. 

“Fine nerdy kids have to go study in their rooms especially if they are going to be mean.” Wade pouted as he grabbed a controller and tossed it at Eddy.

“Oh no not a quiet place I can study! However will I survive?!” Peter grabbed his stuff up oin his arms and started heading towards the bedroom.

“No cookies for you!” Peter knew that Wade was trying to get to Peter but it wasn't going to work.

“I guess that just makes you a bad boyfriend.” Peter yelled over his shoulder as he walked into the bedroom.

“Nooooo, I’m sorry I’ll be the best boyfriend ever, don’t be mad at me please!” Wade shouted as he ran into the bedroom making Eddy shout in surprise when he vaulted over the couch.

Peter turned to Wade with a smile. “I’m only messing with you. Go play games, I really do need to study. I’ll probably be doing it all day tomorrow too.” Peter patted Wade’s cheek gently. “ Go have fun with your new friend.” 

“Kiss?” Wade still looked like a very sad puppy.

Peter leaned up and gave Wade a quick kiss before backing further into the room. “Now go and leave me to my nerdom!” Peter gently pushed Wade away as he continued to make kissy faces at him. 

“Aww fine. I’m getting all of the cuddles tonight though! Better yet I call little spoon!” Wade called as he walked back to the couch.

“I really don’t need to hear your sex talk.” Peter heard Eddy mumble as he closed the door.

“Admit it you’re curious.” Wade teased.

“Suuuure.” Peter couldn’t help but laugh quietly to himself as Eddys annoyance.

“Alright Parker, time to get to it and study.” Peter cracked his knuckles and jumped into the world of learning and books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update I've been working and my grandpa isn't doing well and won't be getting better... It might take me awhile to update again. Take care of yourselves and cherish the people you have don't wait until it's too late....


	13. Stepping towards home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but here it is the last chapter!!! I hope you guys enjoy it!

FInals came and went and by friday Peter didn’t want to see another textbook for at least a month. He had still gone to work and hung out with Wade and his friends. Weasel had told him that if he came in again with a school book he was going to light it on fire, Peter was tempted to let him. Wade had been extra clingy but Peter was more than fine with it. Peter was getting ready to walk out of the school for the last time but was stopped by Eddy, Harry and Gwen. 

“Are you really going back to New York?” Gwen was toing the ground nervously.

“Yeah, I have too. I think they got the message, at least Tony. My Aunt might chew my head off when I get back, though.” Peter looked at the floor, he didn’t really want to leave his new friends. “I’ll come back and visit though, it’s not like it’s that far.” Peter looked up and smiled at his friends.

“You’ll be visiting these two anyway.” Eddy had a cocky grin on his face that caused the other three to look at him confused.

“What do you mean?” Peter asked.

“I’m going to New York too. My dad got a job out in Hell’s Kitchen so I’ll be less than an hour from you.” Eddy was smiling from ear to ear. 

“Oh my god, really?!” Peter felt excitement coursing through him.

“I won’t be far behind, My father wants to open a branch near Stark Tower, I’ll be over seeing a lot of it.” Harry was smiling too.

“Oh great, you three are just going to leave me here?” Gwen looked very upset. 

“Maybe you can come up and stay with us.” Peter offered.

“Oh Yeah that’ll go over wonderfully with my dad. ‘Hey dad can I stay at my guy friend's house in New York? Oh don’t worry his scary Mercenary boyfriend will keep me safe.’ I’m sure it’ll be simple.” Gwen’s tone was past teasing and heading straight towards snarky.

“Then we’ll just have to come visit.” Peter grabbed Gwen’s hands trying to reassure the blonde.

“You guys are going to forget about me. I know it.” Gwen huffed.

“We couldn’t even if we tried, you’d text us every five minutes.” Harry muttered under his breath but Gwen still heard him and punched him in the arm.

“You’re such a dick.” Gwen tried to sound angry but the smile on her face said otherwise. 

“Hey Petey-pie and friends.” Peter whipped around and smiled widely at Wade. 

Wade was wearing normal clothes today but had his hood up and a hat pulled low over his face so that other people couldn’t see. Peter jumped up and hugged Wade around the neck, after his last final Peter was more than happy to see Wade. Wade grabbed him around the middle and swung him around making Peter laugh before setting him back down. 

“What are you doing in here?” Peter smiled at Wade softly. 

“You were taking forever to come out so I figured that I’d come see what you were up to.” Wade shrugged.

“We were just talking about our plans for New York, turns out Harry and Eddy are going to be joining us. Gwen unfortunately has to stay here, we were just trying to figure out a way for her to come visit.” Peter was excited.

“That’s awesome, baby boy… but uh… how? Not that they won’t fit in my car, kidnapping is highly frowned upon.” Wade had reached out and grabbed one of Peter’s hands and was rubbing it gently.

“Eddy’s dad is moving and Harry and his father are opening a new branch of Oscorp in New York! We aren’t kidnapping them!” Peter pulled his hand away from Wade’s roughly with a glare. 

“Oh good, if they were eighteen sure but I’m against whisking kids away. Oh speaking of doing just that, I’m whisking you away, we can see your friends again tomorrow, we have a guest coming over.” Wade started dragging Peter away.

“Bye guys!” Peter called over his shoulder. “Who’s coming over, Weasel?”

“Nope” Wade popped the “p”.

“Then who?” Peter hopped on the back of Wade’s bike and grabbed on as Wade started down the street at a normal pace which was rather odd.

“It’s a surprise?” The way Wade said it was more like a question than anything. 

Peter grabbed Wade tighter and buried his face in Wade’s back. He didn’t like the prospect of whoever was supposed to come over, and from the way that Wade was driving he didn’t either. When Wade pulled into the parking garage and parked next to his car. Peter didn’t let go of Wade right away and Wade made no move to make him either. 

“Wade who is it really?” Peter mumbled into Wade’s shoulder.

“The Iron-Dick is bringing your Aunt over today. He called me this morning after I dropped you off. I already cleaned up the apartment, but… listen whatever happens when they get here I just want you to know…” Peter stopped Wade there.

“I’m not leaving you, I don’t care what they say or the guilt trip they may try to lay. The only thing that can stop this....” Peter had stepped off of the bike so that he could look Wade in the face. “Is if you don’t want this anymore. I want to be with you, okay?” Peter was looking between Wade’s sad blue eyes.

“They’re going to be here in an hour… lunch and cuddles until they get here?” Wade’s face was hopeful but the worry never left his face.

“Yes please.” Peter pulled at Wade, gently coaxing him off of the bike.

Peter and Wade went up to the apartment and did just as Wade suggested. They had turned on a show to help fill the silence as they munched on their food. Peter was half in Wade’s lap and had his head resting on the shoulder furthest from him. They had just gotten comfortable when there was a soft knock on the door. Peter froze and looked up at Wade.

“I’ll get it.” Wade shifted out from under Peter and stood up. 

Peter stood and shifted uncomfortably, he knew that his Aunt and Tony were on the other side of the door and wasn’t prepared for it. He wanted Wade to leave the door closed so that they could just chill on the couch and cuddle some more. He had wanted to wait until next week for this not right after he was done with finals. He wanted time to breathe but Tony apparently wasn’t going to have it. 

Wade looked back at Peter, Peter gave him a quick nod and Wade opened the door. Tony and May were standing on the other side, May looked nervous and Tony looked annoyed. As soon as her eyes met Peter’s she started crying and pushed past Wade to hug Peter. Peter opened his arms and hugged his Aunt tightly as she sobbed into his chest.

“My boy, you’re okay. Thank god you’re okay” May sobbed as she gently petted his hair. 

“I told you that.” Peter chuckled. 

Peter looked up at Wade and Tony. Wade had pulled Tony inside and closed the door and looked slightly uncomfortable, while Tony looked smug. Peter rubbed his Aunts back as she cried, he looked to Wade for some kind of help but he just shrugged and plopped himself down on the couch. May suddenly pulled back and stared into his eyes with a sudden anger.

“Peter Benjamin Parker, I can’t believe that you would do something like this!” She smacked at Peter’s arm making him flinch away. “Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been! You just disappeared leaving a half assed note and nothing else! I called everyone and no one knew where you were, and here you are shacking up with a stranger!!!” 

Peter grabbed her arms and stopped her assault. “Look May I know that this is all a lot but it was what needed to be done. And I haven’t been living with Wade long, I was living alone for a while and even paid my own rent and bills. I took care of myself. Something that the two of you don’t seem to think I can do. The only reason I moved in with Wade was because he didn’t feel comfortable with me living alone with my face plastered all over the news stations. Honestly I didn’t feel comfortable either. I still went to work and finished school. I can take care of myself, I don’t need the two of you breathing down my neck and treating me like a kid!” Peter couldn’t help it he snapped.

May was staring at him in shock for a moment before her head seemed to clear. “Peter it’s not that I don’t think you can take care of yourself… It’s that I worry, I know you have this whole…” She stopped and looked at Wade.

“He knows, has known... go on…” Peter let go of May and crossed his arms.

“I know you have this whole other gig as Spider-Man but… that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t still be a kid and do dumb kid things, although this is right at the top of the list. You shouldn’t have to do those things, I just wanted to give you some kind of normalcy.” May looked down at her hands that she now had clasped in front of her.

“Nothing about my life has been normal. It won’t ever be normal.” Peter could feel his anger subsiding, Wade had said almost the same thing to him but still…

“That’s not the point Pete… just because you aren’t like every other high schooler doesn’t mean you shouldn’t still be a kid.” Tony put in. “Although your choice in bodyguards leaves a lot to be desired.”

“You’re the one that was going to send him after me anyway… We just happened to already be friends.” Peter sighed. “Look I don’t want to keep fighting about this. Here’s what’s going to happen, I’m going to come home in a few days with Wade. And this can go one of a few different ways, I can either stay with May, or I can get a place of my own. Depending on how that goes depends on how long I stay.” Peter took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “It’s obvious that I can take care of myself, schooling and a job. If I have to do it again I will, the only way that things will change will be if people stop treating me like a kid and actually listen to me. I love you May, but the way that you treat me sometimes it feels like I’m still five.”

“Wait why are you coming back with him?” May was looking between Peter and Wade. 

“Cause ugly there is trying to get in Peter’s pants.” Tony commented snidely. 

Peter flicked his hand out and shot a web at Tony’s mouth. “I hear another comment like that and I’ll web you up and toss you out of the window.” Peter growled, anger clear on his face. 

“Peter!” May shouted and quickly ran to Tony’s side and started tugging at the webbing.

Wade stood up from the couch and walked over to Peter who was standing near the hall that led to the bedroom. Peter looked up at Wade, anger turning to sadness. He hated when people talked about Wade like that, hell he had even gotten into a few fights at the bar over it. Peter reached out for Wade and gently grasped his hand.

“Is it true.” May’s ire coming through loud and clear. “Have you put your hands on him, are you the reason he’s acting like this?” May was stomping her way over to them.

Peter pulled Wade away from May and stepped between the two of them. “Wade has done nothing to me. All of this is because I’m fed up of shit like this.” Peter snapped at her.

“Peter you’re sixteen, you can do whatever you want when you’re eighteen, but for now you need to learn to listen to the advice that people are giving you, starting with keeping away from a pedophile. We’re going home now, maybe after a few days of staying at home you’ll understand how much of a child you truly are being.” May was extremely angry now as she grabbed Peter and tried to pull him away but Peter didn’t budge.

“No.” Peter pulled out of his Aunt’s hold. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Peter Benjamin Parker, you will grab your things now and get in the car. Now.” May grabbed Peter again and started tugging at him.

Peter pulled out of her hold again and backed up closer to Wade. “No. God I knew this was a bad idea, it’s only about what you and Tony want. The only escape I ever had was Spider-man, and I had to sneak out to have that. I thought maybe things could be different, I guess I was wrong. I think it’s time the two of you leave.” 

“Peter!” May looked shocked and like she was going to reach for him again but Peter jerked back.

“Keep your hands off of me.” Peter growled.

Tony finally managed to cut the webbing away from his mouth. “You can’t stay here, you know that right. If we walk out of here without you it will be with the police coming in to force you out. I don’t know what crap Deadpool put into your head but he’s wrong.” Tony was advancing now.

“He didn’t put anything into my head. He wanted me to go home, but I wanted to stay here a little longer. I wanted MY life, something I’ve never had before.” Peter stepped right up to Tony, he was only a few inches shorter but so much stronger. 

“Look this is really getting out of hand.” Peter felt Wade grab his arm and try to pull him back but Peter didn’t budge. “Pete…” Wade tried again. “I think the two of you should leave.” He managed to actually pull Peter back this time.

“I already told you the only way that we’re leaving.” Tony growled.

Anger fueled Peter again and he ripped himself free from Wade’s hold and shoved Tony. The other man hit the wall hard. Peter heard May scream at him but he was too busy advancing on Tony again. He distantly heard the pieces of Tony’s suit coming into the apartment through the window. Peter saw it starting to attach itself to Tony and started batting bits of it away. 

“Always the control freak aren’t you. first as Iron-Man second with the accords and Ultron, and thirdly with my life!” Peter threw a punch right next to Tony’s head. He managed to not look scared instead he looked angry. “I’m not your toy, something that you can just manipulate how you see fit!” Peter threw another punch this time much closer to Tony’s uncovered face making him flinch.

“Is that what he’s been telling you, It’s clearly manipulative behaviour.” Tony growled as he shoved at Peter, but he didn’t move. 

“Are you fucking deaf?! Wade wanted me to go home, but I said no! For someone who is supposed to be the smartest man in the world you are clearly stupid.” Peter shoved Tony further into the wall and stepped back. “Get out of here, and you can keep your stupid suit too.”

“Peter…” May started but Peter just rounded a glare at her.

“If the two of you don’t leave and leave us alone, there’s going to be a problem. I don’t even know why I was excited to go home, I guess absence does make the heart grow fonder.” Peter muttered the last part and shook his head as he made his way back over to a rather shocked looking Wade. “I’ll fix the wall.” Peter murmured. 

“It’s fine baby boy.” Wade sighed then looked up past Peter to the other two occupants. “You heard him. One of us will give you a call in a few days on what’s going to happen from here, in the meantime leave. Unless you want people killed or hurt unnecessarily don’t have anyone darken my doorstep.” Wade pulled Peter to the bedroom at the back of the apartment. “I’m going to make sure that they leave and cover up the hole for now, can you stay here for me?”

“Sure…” Peter plopped down on their bed. 

This had managed to go horribly wrong and a large part of him was rethinking moving back, he knew that for at least May it was just that she was worried. Peter laid back and covered his eyes as he listened to what Wade was doing in the other room. It took him a moment to focus around everything else that was going on around them. 

“I don’t know how you managed to brainwash him but don’t think for a moment we won’t be back for him.” Tony snapped at Wade.

“He’s just a kid, just let him go!” May cried.

“Look I’m not keeping him here. If he wants to leave he can, and right now he doesn’t and I understand why. Both of you are being completely unreasonable about this. I’m going to ask you nicely one more time to leave before I throw you out. Pete needs some time, other than defending himself I’ve never seen him act so violently. So before I get violent myself you should go, I’m not as nice and won’t hold back.” Peter heard the sound of the door opening. 

“If he’s not back by the end of next week I’ll bring the wrath of my team down on your head.” Peter heard the sound of Tony’s metal boots clanking on the floor as he made his way out of the door.

“I just want my baby to come home, so please, let him come home.” Peter could hear that she was practically sobbing if not currently attached to Wade as she begged him.

“I’m not keeping him here May, if you remember I told him to call you and keep in contact. I’ll make sure he still does that, I can’t force him to do anything even if I wanted to. He could fold me into a pretzel before anything could happen. If you want you can call tomorrow and check up on him.” Peter heard them walking closer to the door. 

“Please… let him come home…” Peter hadn’t heard his Aunt cry this much since… Well in a few years. He knew that she must have been distraught. 

“I can’t control his actions nor would I want to. He’ll go home when he’s ready.” Peter heard the sound of the door clicking closed, and Wade sighing heavily. 

The sound of Wade’s heavy foot falls moving towards the bedroom comforted Peter slightly. The bedroom door opened and closed but Peter still didn’t move, he felt the bed dip as Wade sat next to him. Peter lifted his arm that he had covering his eyes and looked at Wade’s hunched form. Peter could see the tension in the other man’s shoulders and sat up to rub a hand lightly up and down Wade’s back. 

“I’m sorry.” Peter mumbled. 

“Don’t worry about it baby boy.” Peter could feel Wade’s back relaxing into his touches.

“I just wish they would listen.” Peter’s hand stopped rubbing and Wade turned his head to look back at Peter.

“What happened out there Pete… I haven’t seen you get that violent with anyone, not even the graby guys at the bar. I’m worried that I might be rubbing off on you and not in any kind of good way.” Peter wrapped his arms around Wade as he spoke. “Did Stark ever make you do anything you didn’t want?”

“Like I said last time no. I just hate that he thinks he can run my life.” Peter said into Wade’s shoulder.

“He is just trying to look out for you, is he going over bored with it probably, but you instil a want to protect, in people. If I could protect you from the world I would but I’d never keep you locked up and stop you from living your life so instead I’ll happily join you in your adventures and keep you safe that way. That’s a friend’s or lovers' job, a parent’s is to keep them safe at home until they are an adult and ready to go out into the world. Some people are ready for the world sooner than others, some think that they are but in reality they are far from it. You are part of the first category, they think you are part of the second.” Peter listened to Wade monologue a different kind of understanding dawning on him. 

Wade shifted in Peter’s arms so that they were facing each other and stared into Peter’s eyes. Peter searched Wade’s eyes hoping to figure out what he was looking for but instead settled on just gazing at the other man softly. Peter reached up and cupped Wade’s face. He wanted to lean in and kiss the other man but stopped himself. 

“Peter… I have a serious question, first know that I would never do this, I’d shoot my dick off first. But, what if I decided that I didn’t want to wait, what if it was a deal breaker for me, would you change yourself just because I demanded it?” Wade’s eyes were still searching.

“No, I love you but no, I’m not ready, I know I’m not.” Peter stated simply. “If it meant that this between us would have to end, I’d be upset sure, but I wouldn’t do that with anyone if I wasn’t ready.” 

“What if I tried to force you?” Wade’s eyes were hard.

“Then I’d stop you.” Peter pulled back from Wade a certain sense of worry in the back of his mind now. “Why are you asking me these things?”

“Because these are the things they are worried about, that you wouldn’t have the sense to tell someone no even if you didn’t want it. Now me having the set of morals that I have that people don’t think I do, I would never do something like that. Consent is sexy.” Wade grinned at the last part. 

Peter felt himself relax. “That’s why I like you so much.” Peter leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Wade’s lips. 

“You’re trying to distract me now aren’t you.” Wade grumbled as he leaned in and kissed Peter again.

“Maybe, I’m still upset about everything that just happened and I want to forget about it until later. Your kisses just so happen to be that best thing at doing that, or I could just go over here and read a book.” Peter made to move but Wade grabbed him and pinned him to the bed. 

“I swear if I see your face in a book, I’m going to burn them all.” Wade growled and started kissing Peter hungrily. Peter smiled into the kiss and let Wade’s tongue plunder his mouth. Wade pulled back. “You’re a fucking tease, you know that?” 

“Do you want me to stop, I can stop if you want.” Peter pushed against Wade but he wasn’t really trying.

“Only if you want to.” Wade leaned down and started kissing and biting at Peter’s neck.

“I think this is okay.” Peter sighed and tilted his head so that Wade had better access to his neck. 

Peter and Wade kissed each other breathless. They ended up laying the right way on the bed just holding each other and kissing slowly. Peter’s neck had healing love bites and Wade’s were already gone. They had probably only been there for thirty minutes but it felt like an eternity since May and Tony had left.

Peter pulled away slightly just enough that he could actually look Wade in the face without being cross eyed. “I should go back.” Peter looked down to Wade’s chest, then back up. “I don’t want to but I don’t want to cause more problems for you.” 

“Baby boy, I’d go to hell and back with you. If you don’t want to go back we don’t have to. If you want we can travel around and see the world but I won’t stop you from going back, and if you want me to follow you I will.” Wade pulled Peter against his body, holding him close. 

“You’ll really come with me?” Peter muttered into Wade’s chest. “Like really real?” 

“For really real.” Wade said into Peter’s hair.

“What about the bar and your work and all the other people here?” Peter was extremely nervous about the whole thing but knowing that there was a chance that Wade would be with made a lot of his worries and doubts stop.

“Fuck ‘em. As for work I travel anyway, that’s how you and I first met right? It doesn’t matter where you go I can follow with ease baby boy.” Wade squeezed Peter tighter before letting his hold relax.

“We’re going this?” Peter looked at Wade’s face again.

“Only if it’s what you want.” Wade smiled at Peter before kissing him lightly again.

“I’m so happy I ran into you, quite literally.” Peter said between kisses.

“Me too baby boy, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a graduation chapter/ birthday fic later, but for now I think I'm going to take a break. Take care of yourselves out there.


	14. Bonus Chapter: Stepping across the Stage!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it!!! A Bonus chapter has been made!!!!

“Are you ready baby boy?” Peter turned to Wade as he tightened his tie. 

“About as ready as I can be… do you think he’ll be there?” Peter sat on his bed as he pulled his shoes on. 

“Probably, if your Aunt or Steve have any say in it, he will be. I’d like to think he’s getting his head out of his ass and just show up himself.” Wade slid his mask down over his face. “Either way I’ll be there and so will May.” 

“Yeah, that’s all I really need. Are you ready?” Peter stood up from the bed and grabbed his wallet and keys.

“I’m more than ready, baby boy.” Wade moved into Peter’s space and gently grabbed his hips to pull their bodys flush together.

“Mmm, I wish you didn’t wear that thing.” Peter mubbled into Wade’s neck as he mouthed at the strip of skin that was exposed. 

“You are the only one Petey, and if you keep doing that you’re going to be late to your own graduation.” Wade didn’t push Peter away if anything he seemed to be pulling Peter closer. 

“You’re right we should get going.” Peter nipped and licked and the increasing amount of exposed flesh. 

“Peter! Wade! It’s time to go!” May called from downstairs.

“We’re coming!” Peter called back.

“Not yet we aren’t.” Wade winked.

Peter laughed and let go of Wade so that they could get going. They made their way downstairs and hopped into Wade’s car. Peter relaxed in the backseat while May and Wade sat up front. He let himself drift into his thoughts on the ride to his school.

Peter had been half staying with Wade and half staying with May. When they had first gotten back to New York Peter had refused to live here again until May had not only calmed down and had stopped trying to lock him in a “safe place” and she had accepted that Wade and Peter were a thing and not in some kind of sick relationship. Peter got a chance to explain to her the exact nature of their relationship. She hadn’t been happy about it but after giving Wade the third degree about taking care of Peter and threatening him to within an inch of his life she reluctantly okayed it. 

Tony on the other hand refused to listen. Even though it had been almost two years Tony had tried to run Wade out of town several times and even tried to have Nat and Clint go after him but both had refused. Thor didn’t understand why Tony was so upset and Steve had been extremely cautious about the whole thing. Peter didn’t go near the Avengers very often for that reason, but Steve had warmed up faster than the others. Peter had been happy about that. 

Tony was getting better about the whole thing though. He still thought it was inappropriate that the two of them were dating simply because Peter was so much younger and therefore could easily be taken advantage of. But, as Tony watched how Wade kept pushing Peter to achieve his dreams he had calmed down about it slightly. He still didn’t like Wade and would bring it up at least once whenever he saw Peter but wouldn’t start screaming or trying to throw Wade out. 

Wade had managed to convince Peter to apply to college instead of putting it off and take Tony up on his offer to actually have an internship with Stark Industries. That had been the tipping point for Tony. Peter would start his internship in a month, enough time to give himself a break but enough time before classes started up at NYU to settle in. If nothing else Peter was looking forward to some down time. 

Peter’s first summer back had been a nightmare of fighting with everyone; the only reprieve he got was when he was alone with Wade or hanging out with Eddy and/or Harry. He had even gone back to New Jersey to see Gwen a few times before school started up again. Last summer Peter and Wade had stayed in New Jersey the whole summer. Peter had helped Weasel out at the bar a few nights a week just for something to do, he also kind of missed the other Mercs that frequented the bar. 

They were planning on going back there for the month that Peter had off before he started working. They were going to leave the next day so that they could make it for Gwen and Harry’s graduation. Eddy had graduated the year before and had moved out of his parents house and started doing freelance reporting work and had started traveling all over the world. Eddy had said that he would be back in the states for their graduation ceremonies but Peter hadn’t heard from him in a few days so he had no idea if Eddy would actually show up or not.

As for Ned and MJ… well MJ had sucker punched him hard enough that she had fractured two knuckles and Ned had all but cried as he hugged Peter. Peter knew he had deserved the punch to the face but having to stop Wade from attacking the spritely girl hadn’t been fun. Actually MJ had just started dating someone recently and when he had found out he had been flabbergasted. He found out by walking in on MJ and Harry furiously making out in his and Wade’s living room. Wade had stepped out of the room for a moment and had refused to come back out until they had stopped groping at each other. 

Gwen had managed to find someone too, it was one of the times that she had come up to visit and had dropped by Peter’s school on a friday just as classes were letting out. Peter wasn’t ecstatic about who she was dating but who was he to tell other people who they could and couldn’t date. That and since they had started dating Flash had become a lot more tolerable. 

A lot had transpired in the last two years, most of it Peter was happy about but some of it he wasn’t. He wanted Tony to accept Wade, but figured it wouldn’t happen. He had also thought that maybe he could stay out of the heroing business but that had only lasted four months after getting back. Peter had let Wade make him a suit as opposed to getting the other one back from Tony. Now they went out on patrols together most nights. It was nice and freeing, that and they just seemed to work perfectly together, almost like they could read each other’s minds. 

Peter shook himself from his thoughts as they pulled into the school’s parking lot. Once they found a spot the three of them got out of the car. Wade draped his arm across Peter’s shoulders and followed him into the school while May stopped to talk to a few of the other parents.

“Hey look there’s Harry.” Wade said as he waved the blond over. 

“It’s about time the two of you showed up!” Harry exclaimed, he had a giant grin stretched across his face. 

“What took you losers so long’” MJ piped up from almost out of nowhere. 

“Same reason why your collar is covered in hickeys.” Wade goaded her.

“Have you seen Eddy or Gwen yet?” Peter asked Harry, trying to ignore the other two.

“Yeah, I got a call from Eddy this morning he was driving up from somewhere in Pennsylvania and that he was picking Gwen up on his way through although that was about five hours ago so they should be here soon.” Harry looked away from Peter to scan the crowd for a moment before looking back at him. 

“Awesome, what about…”

“Peter! There you are!” Peter froze momentarily before turning to see Tony and Steve walking over. Peter squeezed Wade’s waist as Tony got closer. “Everyone is here to watch you walk, Steve and I just wanted to congratulate you before everything started. That and drag Wilson away so that you can get ready.” Peter saw the proud look on Steve’s face and was honestly surprised. 

“You’re not going to kick him out are you?” Peter looked between the two older men doubt heavy on his face.

“No, just dragging him to our seats. I swear, even if I wanted to, Steve and May would kick my ass before I could. Besides today is about you and your friends not about personal vendettas.” Tony even looked sheepish as he spoke. 

“You’re directly quoting Steve aren’t you….” Peter frowned.

“Maybe, but he’s not wrong. Regardless, you need to get ready and you can’t have Wilson by your side the whole time, so he’s going to come sit with us.” Tony smiled at Peter brightly before grabbing Wade and tugging him away. 

“Bye baby boy, I’ll see you out there!” Wade gave Peter two thumbs up as Steve and Tony dragged him away.

“I see that’s going better?” Harry commented.

“Marginally. I’m sure I’ll hear all about it from Tony later. Come on we have to finish getting ready.” Peter walked over to the assembly area where their hats and robes were waiting for them.”

\-------

Peter sat in his chair near the back, both nervous and scared all at the same time. He could see Wade, May, and the Avengers sitting in the bleachers with the rest of the parents which helped calm him. The principal was droning on and on about all of the great things that all of the students were sure to accomplish that it should have made Peter bored but honestly it just made him fidget more. When people’s names started being called Peter couldn’t help but flinch each time. 

Peter kept his gaze locked on the stage and tried to calm his breathing, he ended up having to close his eyes to try to keep himself calm. Peter's senses were beginning to get the better of him, noises were getting louder and the light even seemed brighter behind his closed lids. It wasn’t until Peter heard a quiet humming. It was a song Peter knew, from a voice that Peter loved. 

Peter relaxed as he focused on that voice. It was enough that Peter was able to open his eyes and turn to the crowd in the stands and focus on Wade, he was bobbing his head in time with the song. Peter caught Tony glancing between the two of them with a small knowing smile on his face. Peter smiled at them and managed to turn his attention back to the principal just in time for his row to be called up so that they could walk across the stage. 

Sooner than he thought Peter’s name was called. 

“Peter Benjamin Parker.” The principal called.

A sudden loud chorus of cheering had Peter smiling as he grabbed his diploma and turned towards his family who were standing and clapping for him. Peter caught Wade, Tony, Steve, Gwen, Eddy, and May’s eyes before walking off of the stage. He went back to his seat, a certain amount of new happy energy running through him. He waited as the rest of his class was called up. 

“I present to you the class of 2010!!!” was finally announced and every stood cheering as they threw their hats in the air. 

Students, parents, family, and friends swarmed out of the auditorium so that they could congratulate everyone. Because Peter was seated near the back he managed to be one of the first people out. Peter turned around just in time to be tackled by Wade, Peter couldn’t help but laugh and let himself be spun around. 

“Kiss me Red.” Peter leaned down and pulled the bottom of Wade’s mask up and Wade kissed him hard. 

“God you two are still so gross. Please tell me you’ve fucked.” Eddy announced as he got closer an amused Gwen right behind him.

“No, they haven’t otherwise I’m sure that he would have called me, or MJ who would have at least called me after he told her.” Gwen crossed her arms, a smile gracing her face.

“Hot damn Parker. Well at least I didn’t miss anything.” Wade dropped Peter as Eddy came closer for a hug. 

“Peter darling you were fantastic!!!” As soon as Eddy let go Peter was wrapped in May’s arms. May pulled back after a moment and started searching Peter’s face with tears in her eyes. “I’m so proud of you Peter, you are such a fantastic young man.” 

Peter jerked forward when he felt hands clap him on the back and turned to see Tony and Steve standing behind him. The other Avengers were standing behind them, Burce and Thor were waiting to talk to Peter while Nat and Clint were talking to Wade. Peter felt another surge of happiness. 

“You did good kid. You know if you wanted to you could start your internship now.” Tony offered with a knowing grin.

“You know I have plans, I’ll be there next month.” Peter was still smiling despite the comment.

“I know I just figured I’d offer.”

“Hey Pete, you were great!” Bruce stepped between Tony and Steve.

“Thank’s Bruce, I’m excited to start that project we were talking about when we get back.” Peter felt a hand slide around his waist and looked up to see Wade standing right next to him, a grin visible through his mask. 

“When are you guys leaving?” May asked from behind Peter.

“Tomorrow afternoon.” Wade looked over his shoulder at May to speak to her. 

“So soon?” Harry asked as he walked over to where Peter and his entourage were standing.

“Yep, are you going back anytime soon?” Peter asked him.

“Nah, my dad’s been acting super weird lately so I think I’m mostly just going to stay up here. Besides I’m going to have my work cut out for me, I have classes starting in a week.” Harry shrugged. “Plus I don’t want to leave MJ behind.” Just then said redhead emerged and slid under Harry’s arm. 

“I need to get out of here, my dad is drunk, anyone else looking to take off?” MJ looked at Gwen and Peter expectantly.

“I am, I just have to find Flash first.” Gwen turned away from them and started scanning the crowd. 

“What do you want to do baby boy?” Wade asked into Peter’s ear.

“I think Tony and May had a party planned at Avengers Tower.” Peter said back.

“That was supposed to be a surprise! How did you figure it out?!” Tony asked wide-eyed. 

“The only sneaky ones out of all of you are Wade and Nat, but even Wade has a hard time hiding things from me.” Peter grinned wickedly. 

“Who spilled the beans?” Tony turned to the others.

“Bruce.” Peter tattled.

“It was an accident! I swear!” Bruce held his hands up in surrender. “We were talking and it just slipped out, I blame him spending so much time with Wade.”

“I take that as a complement.” Wade squeezed Peter tighter.

“Then why don’t we all head to the Tower and get out of here before people start asking for autographs.” May grabbed Peter’s hand and started dragging him and Wade out of the door. 

Wade’s arm slipped from Peter’s waist to his hand as they were dragged to the car. As soon as they were outside all three of them let out a happy sigh to be out of the stuffy building. The other Avengers and Peter’s friends weren’t far behind them. Wade let go of Peter’s hand to go grab the car leaving Peter and May to stand on the side of the parking lot. 

“We did it huh?” Peter turned to look at Ned who was suddenly standing next to him. 

“Yeah we did. It took a lot of trial and error but we did it.” Peter turned to his oldest friend and smiled. “Are you coming to the party?”

“And risk missing a chance to say I got to hang out with the Avengers, of course I’m going!!!” Ned said excitedly.

“Dude I’m going to have to show you some of the things I’m working on! Bruce and I are planning on working on a new synthesis for Mine and Wade’s suits. Something that’s still lightweight but impenetrable.” Peter smiled.

“You’re so lucky you know that?” Ned had a sad smile on his face.

“Not really, don’t you remember what happened two years ago? Besides that, maybe I can talk to Tony and we can get you your own internship.” Peter gave Ned the side eye and had a mischievous grin on his face.

“Wait really?!” Ned shouted.

“I’ll talk to him and Bruce about it later tonight, how about that?” Peter noticed that Ned was vibrating with excited energy.

“You are undoubtedly the best friend ever!” Ned tackled Peter in a hug.

Peter laughed and hugged his friend back just as Wade pulled up with the car. “Careful or I might get jealous.” Wade winked through the mask. 

Ned let go of Peter. He was used to Wade’s jokes as the three of them had spent quite a bit of time together, but he still got his strange starstruck look on his face whenever he saw Wade for the first time that day. 

“I still can’t believe you’re dating Deadpool!” Ned whispered at Peter loudly. 

“I still can’t believe that you still can’t believe it.” Wade stage whispered back. “Now come on you two we have a party to get to!” Wade opened the door from the inside for May. “Do you need a ride home Ned?” Wade asked as May muttered a thank you to Wade as she got in.

“Nah, my mom is here, she’ll drop me off at the Tower later.” Ned waved as he walked away and Peter opened his door. “I’m going to hang out with the Avengers.” Ned squealed as he walked away.

Peter huffed a laugh and slid into the backseat. As soon as his door was closed Wade started driving out of the quickly filling parking lot. Peter leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, he felt relaxed now. They weren’t far from the tower but maybe he could take a small cat-nap to hold him over until then. 

\------

The Party was great, everyone that Peter cared about was there and they were all extremely happy. Tony had offered guest rooms to anyone who didn’t want to go home. It was getting close to midnight and Peter felt dead on his feet. Wade was sitting next to Peter on one of the many couches that were pushed against the walls. Peter had leaned over and was resting his head against Wade’s chest. He was trying to pay attention to the conversation, he really was but it felt like he had weights attached to his eyelids. 

“I’m going to take this one to one of the spare rooms, I’m sure that we can continue this conversation in the morning.” Peter felt Wade shift under him until he was suddenly being picked up bridal style. “Night guys.” 

Peter kept his eyes closed and snuggled further into Wade’s chest making the other man chuckle. Peter heard several people say their goodnights but when they encountered Tony Peter managed to open his eyes slightly. 

“He has his own room upstairs, take that elevator over there. And Wilson… no funny business.” Tony warned. 

“Wouldn’t even if I could, he’s too sleepy.” Peter smiled up at Wade and turned his smile to Tony.

“Night Tony.” Peter closed his eyes again and curled impossibly closer to Wade.

“Night Pete.”

Wade walked with Peter over to the elevators and surprisingly the doors slipped open as soon they got there. Wade stepped in and leaned against the wall, Peter had made to move to get down but Wade had just held him closer. Peter sighed and decided to just let himself fall asleep in Wade’s arms, it’s not like it would be the first time. 

“Shall I make up a seperate room for you Mr. Wilson?” Peter jumped at the AI’s voice.

“Nah, Petey and I here share, thanks anyway sweetheart.” Wade replied easily.

“Thanks Friday.” Peter grumbled, he was now very awake.

“No problem have a wonderful night.” And just like that Friday was gone, though probably not really. After all she was in the walls and saw everything. 

As soon as the doors opened Peter hopped out of Wade’s arms despite his protest and started wandering down the long hall. He felt Wade following close behind and smiled to himself. Peter opened the last door on the right hand side of the hall and stepped in making sure to hold the door open for Wade. 

“I sometimes get too tired while working in the labs with Bruce and would fall asleep in there so Tony set me up with a room for nights like that. I’ve only used it a few times, mostly because I would just call you otherwise.” Peter explained as Wade looked around the room like a curious cat. 

“It is pretty empty. Hmmm oh well, we should get you to bed.” Wade walked over and grabbed Peter’s hands and started dragging him towards the bed. 

“I don’t know I’m not feeling particularly tired right now.” Peter smiled at Wade as he let himself be dragged across the room.

“Oh really? Then I’ll just have to change that.” The devilish grin on Wade’s face… wait when had Wade taken off his mask?

Wade was suddenly on top of Peter kissing the living daylights out of him. This wasn’t anything outside of their norm but a large part of Peter wanted more. Wanted Wade to keep going, to go farther than they have. Peter wanted to feel Wade, to feel Wade inside of him. But was he really ready for it?

Wade kissed Peter deeper, his tongue gently massaging Peter’s in a rather possessive way that Peter loved. When they broke apart for air, Wade, instead of just pulling away, decided to start kissing down along Peter’s jaw and against his neck. Peter reached up and started stroking Wade’s back encouragingly making the other man moan happily. 

“Waaade…” Peter moaned and arched his back as Wade bit at a sensitive part of his neck. 

“‘M not goin’ to go all the way but I’m goin’ to keep goin’ if you want me to stop you know what to say.” Then Wade was back at making burning marks on Peter’s skin. 

Peter panted and writhed under Wade’s attention. He wanted this and so much more, he wanted Wade to ravish him and make him feel things no one else can. Peter started losing focus the more Wade’s mouth worked its magic on him. He felt like putty in the older man’s hands and just let himself fall into it. 

Wade was moving lower and lower, unbuttoning Peter’s shirt as he went. This wasn’t anything new per say but something about it was different. Maybe it was the way that Wade’s hands were caressing him, maybe it was the small words of encouragement and hearing that he was a good boy and doing so good for Wade. Peter bucked and tried to grind against Wade but Wade was just far enough away that Peter couldn’t get any friction and it was starting to drive him crazy with want.

When Wade got to the top of Peter’s pants he hesitated and looked up at Peter. Peter met those blue eyes and felt his blush darken. Wade smiled that devilish grin again and all but ripped Peter’s pants off making him squeak in surprise. Peter kept his eyes locked with Wade’s as the other man slid between Peter’s legs and licked a hot wet stripe up his throbbing erection.

“Wade!” Peter gasped and threw his head back and released a series of high pitched moans as Wade started bobbing his head. Peter couldn’t hold back his sounds of pleasure as Wade’s mouth and tongue worked him expertly. “Hnnnn, ah, Wade! God, Fuck yes!!! Hnn-nnn-ahh!”

Sounds were being ripped from Peter as Wade kept moving and taking more of Peter down his throat. Peter didn’t even really feel it when Wade’s hand started to slide further down Peter’s thigh until he felt fingers brushing along his sack. Peter gasped in surprise but easily relaxed into the gentle massaging, but those fingers didn’t stop there. They slid lower and lower until Peter felt a finger brushing along his rim. 

This was new, Wade hadn’t touched Peter there before. It felt weird and if it weren’t for Wade’s mouth on him Peter surely would have pulled away in shock. Instead Peter pushed against Wade’s fingers earning an encouraging moan from the other man. Peter felt Wade’s hand move away from him for a moment and Peter almost let out a small moan of protest when hear heard the sound of a lid popping open brought Peter back down to earth. He knew what was coming next, Wade said he wasn’t going to go all the way but this was definitely new. 

“W-Wade…?” Peter wasn’t sure what he was asking, but the reassuring look Wade gave him while still having Peter’s cock solved down his throat helped. 

Peter felt a slick finger slide across his balls this time before he felt those fingers pushing back at his rim again. Peter was panting and groaning as Wade sucked harder at his tip while his fingers circled his rim. Wade swallowed Peter all the way down to the root right as one of his fingers slid into him. Peter’s back arched and his head rolled back at an unnatural angle as a silent scream escaped his lips and he came down Wade’s throat. 

“AH-Fuck YES!” Peter cried as Wade milked him through it. 

Peter felt Wade’s finger slid out of him and whimpered as he tried to push back onto it. Wade chuckled and pushed it back in making Peter groan and wiggle around on the bed. Peter looked down at Wade who had an evil smile plastered on his face. Peter tried to glare at the infuriating man but it failed when Wade began to slide another finger inside him. Peter flopped back again and moaned at the stretch of the second finger. 

“You really like this huh baby boy?” Wade groaned.

“You’re making me want to change my mind and keep going.” Peter wiggled against Wade’s still fingers. “Please keep moving or pull them out, it feels kinda weird.”

“Good weird or bad weird?” Wade asked as he started moving his fingers around inside of Peter in a scissoring motion. 

“Good, so good.” Peter said with his eyes growing hazy with lust.

“I told you that we weren’t going to go all the way, but I’ll keep doing this until you beg me to stop. How does that sound?” Wade asked as he curled his fingers nailing Peter’s prostate dead on. 

“OH FUCK!!!” Peter’s over sensitive body screamed in pleasure.

Peter wasn’t sure how it was possible but he felt his body constrict as he came for the second time in such a short period of time. This time though, it was like a violent full body orgasm, one that had spots dancing in Peter’s vision. 

“Wade-Wade…” Peter vaguely heard himself whimper.

“Shhh, Petey I got you.” Wade pulled his fingers out and wiped them somewhere on the bed. He then crawled up so that he was laying next to Peter. “You doing okay?” 

Peter managed a nod but wasn’t able to do much else. Wade chuckled next to him and pulled Peter against his chest. Peter made a happy noise at the back of his throat and snuggled deeper into Wade’s chest. Peter felt Wade kicking his legs about awkwardly until he pulled the blanket up over the two of them. 

“Just two more months and maybe we can pick up where we left off.” Wade sighed.

“MMmmm, August needs to hurry up and get here, cause two months is going to be excruciating.” Peter moaned his eyes already heavy with sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank Negroleo for their help with this chapter!!!!


End file.
